Life without you isnt worth living
by popscb
Summary: Story based on what could happen after Joey and Lauren split because of Lucy spiking her drink. R&R and Enjoy :) I do not own the characters this story is purley fiction from my own wonderful mind :) xx
1. Lost and

The room plunged in darkness- No mom- she left, No Dad- he's shacked up with his pregnant wife, No Friends – they just simply don't care and now No Boyfriend- she thought he trusted her and loved her but he'd said he just couldn't handle the lies. But what lies? That night she hadn't touched one drop of alcohol, she had made a vow to stay sober for him, to prove to the man she loved she would do anything for him and she was true to her word, but thanks to Lucy (Unknown to Lauren) she had made a complete fool of herself in front of Joey. She hadn't lied when she said she didn't drink but seeing her drunken state, Joey cut all ties with her convinced she had been drinking behind his back.

For months Joey had been the only constant in her messed up life- he was always there for her, he laughed with her, cried with her, cried for her on some occasions; but now he did nothing. The last three weeks, her life had spiralled out of control, she had no one left. Joey leaving her was the last straw- every day after that she turned to the alcohol. It was the only thing she had left to turn to.

* * *

"Joey… honestly will you just stop moping around… you dumped her" Joey remained sitting on the sofa staring at the wall as he probably had for the last week. Alice was beginning to get irritated by him. "Just go and talk to her" Alice sat next to her brother sighing at his lack of response.

Joey turned to face her, he was drained … Little did he realise being without Lauren through his own actions would be just as tough as when the decision wasn't really his. "I can't"

"Why not Joey?" her response was quick and to the point

"You know why Alice" looking at her he saw the well know look on her face encouraging him to explain "She lied Al, she promised me she'd stop and she didn't … then she lied to my face, I can't keep watching her night after night coming home wrecked… going to bed at night thinking if she's actually got back home… she is actually killing herself" Joey stood and fled the room before Alice had been given the chance to respond.

Walking into his room he saw a very frail Lauren stumble across the square, he couldn't decide if she was just going out or just getting in. As she proceeded to the Vic he made the conclusion she was going out. Sitting on the bed he sighed heavily, his thoughts drifting to Lauren, apparently the only thing his brain was capable of doing.

* * *

Lauren stared at the doors to the Vic did she really want to go in there again… wasn't she bored of it Vodka after Vodka day after day ? Obviously not. Her feet walked her into the pub she slumped herself on the bar downing three shots in a row, proceeding to drink 4 glasses of Vodka within the hour.

"Oh Lauren"

Her hear skipped, for some reason her brain had processed her Fathers Voice as Joeys. Lauren sighed deeply lifting her head from the bar, her eyes catching gaze with her dads.

"Babe what are you doing to yourself?" Lauren scoffed slightly

"What do you care? You should be at the B&B with wifey and your new Baby"

"Babe please don't be like that" Max took his daughters hand. She yanked it from his grip sending a glass flying as she did so.

"Just Leave me alone" Laure screamed and fled the pub, running towards the tube station.

* * *

Stepping off the tube Lauren stumbled into the first bar she saw. It wasn't exactly the nicest of places but the booze was cheap and that's all she cared about. Walking into the club Lauren approached the bar already too drunk to really comprehend what was going on.

"Vodka and coke please" she smiled at the barman, when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She felt sick, he wasn't Joey.

"I'll get this for you darling" the male said paying the bar man.

"Cheers" she smiled back at him dragging him near the to the dance floor "Dance?" The male nodded as Lauren began to dance around him, she was well and truly out of her depth on more drink and she might as well sign her own death certificate. As the male leaned closer to her lips, Laurens stomach turned "I'm sorry" she shot a look at the male and ran for the doors.

As the fresh air hit her she leaned into the gutter the feeling of sickness became and action. She looked at her phone seeing the time 7:30 ? Wow this was a low even for her. Perching herself on the kerb she let her head fall to her knees.

* * *

Max was disturbed by an erratic banging on the door and heard Abi shouting.

"What is it abs?"

"Have you seen Lauren" worry evident in her voice

"Not since yesterday why?" he asked now also becoming concerned

"she's not come home… Me and jay have been looking everywhere for her, its half 12 dad she's usually back by now"

"shes probably got drunk in bar somewhere and stayed at a mates Abi she'll be fine" max shrugged as if it was some everyday occurrence

"NO DAD! It won't be ok, Lauren is a mess… Joeys left her! She loves him and now Alcohol has become her Joey because he thinks she's lied"

"Alright alright Abs… Im coming" Max grabbed his coat from the door and sped down the stairs following Abi across the square.

As they made their way across the gardens Fatboy, Jay and Tyler met them "We looked everywhere… park, R&R, Vic there's no sign" Fatboy said giving a sympathetic smile towards Abi.

"Ye I spoke to whit and Luce earlier and they aint seen her for days and can't get in touch with her"

They all stood thinking where the hell Lauren could be.

* * *

Lauren sat up her head pounding; she looked around noticing the unfamiliar surroundings, a slight beeping sound in the background. Lauren panicked pulling wires from her body; she ripped an IV drip from her arm, the high alcohol in her body still numbing her pain. Blood dripped slowly from her arm leaving small spots as she made her way towards the exit.

"Miss Branning… we really don't advise you to leave" Ignoring the calls Lauren continued to proceed through the exit, feeling her body become weaker the more steps she took.

Back in the A&E department the nurses were rushing around attempting to get Lauren to go back to the. "Someone needs to ring her emergency contact… she needs to be back in here now"

* * *

Joey paced the living room, something wasn't right, there was a strange feeling lying in the pit of his stomach. What made him do it he didn't know but he called her.

"The person you have called is unavailable at the moment please leave your message after the tone"

"Lauren I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear right now but something's telling me you're in trouble… Just call me if you can"

Joey was interrupted by the door knocking "coming" He opened the door seeing the genuinely frightened look on his Uncles face

"Laurens Missing"


	2. Found

Before another breath had left his breath he was out the door shouting her name and dialling her number, to which he would continually get no response.

"How Long she been missing?" he worriedly rubbed his hands over his head

"Since yesterday, no one's seen her since 6 last night. We looked everywhere we can think of" Max Paused for a second reaching for his phone that was ringing. He sighed seeing an unknown number; frowning towards Joey he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Am I speaking to Mr Max Branning?"

"erm ye who is this?" his suspicion was rising by every second passing.

"My name id Doctor Wells, I'm one of the emergency doctors at Walford General" Max's face paled considerably, please say this wasn't the call he had been dreading to receive. "Last night your daughter was admitted and was in a very serious state Mr Branning, she left of her own accord early this morning. Mr Branning Your daughter is at serious risk its vital she gets back to the hospital now"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Unfortunately Mr Branning that would be against Patient confidentiality, but she is at risk, so is her baby. All I can tell you is that if your daughter isn't brought back to the hospital today she is putting her life in a serious amount of danger"

"I understand thank you". Max slid his phone back into his pocket before turning to joey, who seemed to have heard every word of the conversation. "Joey we will find her, get her the help she needs I promise" some reason Joey was unable to find his voice, what could he say to mask the fear that was coursing through his body. Instead he nodded his response following max in the direction of No5.

"Did she say baby?" Joey asked scared of the answer

"I think so" Max patted Joey on the shoulder giving him a weak smile.

Walking slowly through the station Lauren battled her way through people, her body was tired, the sick feeling a constant occupant in her stomach. She closed and opened her eyes again praying the world would seem much clearer, but it didn't, it simply carried on turning, most probably against her. she winced slightly as she noticed the blood still trickling down her arm, there was only a small recollection of how this blood had got there, moving her hand to her head she felt a small pool of blood on her face too. A cut lip and cut head. Now that she remembered how she got, it seemed her face and the kerb had met at some point when she had been sick. Breathing In deeply she decided she had a sudden need for some air- clear air.

Checking her path was clear (now wasn't a time to be seen) she made her way onto the square, deviating to back routes she made her way to one of her favourite places, she knew that there was a really high risk she would be seen but she didn't care, hear she was close to him.

"Joey is there anywhere you can think of?" Alice who had been informed had now joined the search party. Joey shook his head "come on think!" He zoned himself out of the conversation momentarily concentrating on his own thoughts only to be brought back by a sentence of Max's

"You do trust me don't you" and that was it, it was like a light bulb had been switched on in his head. Those words were the exact same as what he had said to Lauren when he had first said he loved her. He knew where she was lightly to be. Joey sprung to his feet running through the door leaving everyone staring at the space he had just vacated.

Lauren watched as the children ran around the park, their laughter some form of comfort: there was still some happiness in this messed up world. She watched intently as young couples walked hand in hand smiling and completely in Love. She caught her gaze in one of the play mirrors, she frightened herself at the state she was in. she was brought from her day dream by calls of her name and this time there was no mistaking it was Joey. She did the only thing she thought possible she ran.

After about 5 minutes of running he reached his destination shouting her name – but no Lauren. He searched and asked around, it seemed if he was only seconds earlier he would have found her. Giving up he turned in the direction he had come, shaking his head at Max and the others indicating no luck. "She was here… some women saw her a few minutes ago, but she left just as I got there"

The clock ticked by each minuet feeling like an hour. They had all congregated at No.5 I hope that Lauren would return. Every time the door opened, they would all spring up only to sit again when it wasn't her, returning their gazes to the clock.

Joey had returned to his and Alice's, a small part of him hoped that when Lauren returned she would go to his, like on many occasions when she couldn't face No5. Joey looked at his phone, 7:30. She had been missing a whole day. Once again his peace was shattered by Kat; Joey sensed something wasn't right, she ran through the door shouting him.

"Joey… You need come now… Its Lauren" Joey jumped from the sofa grabbing his coat and followed Kat, "Alfie's gone to get the others"

"Where is she? Kat?" he saw the apprehension on her face. "Kat where is she?!"

"She's on the roof of the Vic" they continued to run seeing a crowd of People gathered outside.

"Lauren BabyGirl what you doing up there? Come on sweet cheeks get down" Joey could here Fatboy trying to coax her down to no avail.

"Oh My God Lauren" Joey whispered to himself as he got nearer to the Vic. His heart shattered at the sight of her. Her body was thinner; her skin paler, Joey could see the blood on her face and her arm. She was broken.

"Lauren!" Max's screams echoed through the square as Alfie tried to hold him back. "Alfie, that's my daughter up there!" all around people were stood in silence, Whitney and Lucy were stood near Abi and Tyler. Joey turned to them hoping he could get something from them to get her down. However he saw a slight smirk on Lucy's face. In that second he didn't think much of it Lauren was his main and only priority.

"Lauren, babe, please just come down" Joey was pleading with her, he could see the tears streaming down her face.

Lauren stood watching the action around her, why was she up here? She had slight recall of it but now the reasons seemed non-existent. She sighed taking a step closer to the edge, just able to see below her, she wrapped her arms tight around her body, and heard the gasps coming from below.

"No, Lauren don't!" Joey screamed at her thinking she was about to Jump, the thought had crossed her mind, if she jumped there would be no more heart break, it would be over.

"Why?" Her voice was weak as she shouted back at him, her mind blocking out everyone else. "What have I got to lose Joey"

"Please Lauren don't do this" he was physically shaking; she was really considering ending her own life- because of him. She again moved closer to the edge, her feet getting closer and closer to the end each time. "Lauren Don't move, Babe please, Just stay where you are"

"Why do you even care? I'm nothing to you" Lauren wiped her face on the back of her hand her lip bleeding again. "I have nothing Left … I have no one"

"Please… don't say that" Joey rubbed his hands over his face his own tears stinging his eyes.

"But its true… I don't have A mom here My dad don't care… I'm a disappointment to them, My sister hates me and worst of all Joey… I've lost you… I love you so much it hurts Joey, I gave up for you and you didn't believe me and now I've lost you… life without you isn't worth Living." Her last words sent Joey into hysteria, he couldn't do anything. Lauren sat on the edge of roof her feet dangling, she was ready to Jump.

"It was Me" A voice piped up in the background, Everyone turned their attention to Lucy. Joey sighed thinking it was another attempt at attention seeking.

"What was you?" Joey turned his attention to Lauren was crying uncontrollably. Lucy pushed passed him so she could get nearer the front of the crowd.

"It was Me alright… she was right, she didn't drink that night, I was putting vodka into her drinks"

"She didn't lie" joey cried out "You spiteful Bitch… Look what you've done to her… Look what you've done to us" Joey looked at back to Lauren and shook his head crying. "Uncle Jack get her away… if I see her again I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Alfie how did she even get up there"

"Ladders Max… there's always some in the alleyway. I'm sorry mate we tried to stop her."

Joey ran in the direction of the ladders, he'd had enough, he wasn't waiting another second to see if she would or wouldn't jump he was saving her.

"Joey what are you doing, the police and that will be here in a minute" Alice screamed at him as he climbed up the ladders.

"I'm saving the girl I Love… I am not watching her kill herself" with that he reached the top of the roof. Slowly stepping of the ladder and onto the ground, he saw Lauren looking straight ahead of her, her legs curled into her body. He couldn't help but notice how broken she actually was. She looked so childlike, all he wanted to do was hold her, but he knew she probably didn't want that right now so he approached carefully.

"Lauren" he said it quietly as he stood behind her, "Babe please… Look at me" he crouched down at her level, still keeping some distance.

Lauren turned her head slowly, meeting his eyes; they were full of sorrow, regret, Love and fear. "Joey" she whispered his name almost reassuring herself this was real and not a cruel effect of the alcohol.

"I know Lauren… I know you didn't drink" she looked at him shocked, why did he believe her now? "Lucy spiked you drink Lauren… she was jealous… I'm sorry"

Lauren looked more into his eyes; he looked like he had suffered too. She was crying almost relief now that he knew the truth, he knew she wasn't lying. "You thought I was lying to you"

"I know babe and I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I should have believed you" there was a mutual silence before either dared speak again.

"Why did you come up here?" Lauren continued to wipe tears way from her eyes, her body beginning to shiver.

"Because I Love you Lauren, I can't see you hurting babe and I know you are"

Lauren let out a small laugh; she didn't know why it wasn't funny, nothing about this entire situation was funny. "I feel like crap Joey" Lauren had stood up again and had walked a little closer to joey.

"I know babe, You feel sick, have a headache, your body aches so much you can't move, you tired but can't sleep, hungry but can't eat and your whole body feels lifeless" Lauren cried and gave a slight smile

"How do you know?"

"Because I've felt the same for the last three weeks too Lauren, but yours is heightened because of the alcohol. This is what being heartbroken feels like Lauren. Please Lauren come down, let me look after you"

"I don't know if I can" she was now physically shaking, fear and cold taking over her body.

"Lauren, please, we need to get you to a hospital" she looked at him entirely puzzled. She'd been once already. "They called your dad earlier" He paused as she continued to look at him having no idea where this was going. "Babe did you know you were pregnant?" Joey watched as she shook her head and collapsed to the floor. This time he wasn't letting her be alone. He rushed over to her pulling her body into his. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as she apologised in laboured breaths over and over.

"It's ok, I got you shush, I got you" Joey wrapped his coat around her fragile body, as Lauren clung tighter to him.

** This will now be three parts :) for the short term and then eventually when I have time it will become a full story hence the her being pregnant xxx**


	3. Saved

"You said we'd be happy Joey… You said"

"Lauren, babe, stay with me" joey started nudging her as her eyes began to drift shut and her grip on him loosened.

"I want to sleep Joey" She said weakly

"No, no Lauren you can't babe… keep your eyes open, look at me" joey reached for her face as she held his gaze for a few seconds before closing her eyes.

"Right come on, I'm getting you down" Joey lifted her slowly, he shouted over the edge needing some assistance "Uncle Jack" Jack sped over to the ladders where Joey was standing at the top holding a limp Lauren over his shoulder.

"Take the first step down Joey…Then I can get to you" Joey cautiously descended the ladders and Jack took Laurens weight as they got to the bottom. Putting his feet to the ground Joey held tight to Lauren again, Paramedics rushed over to him.

"What's her name?"

"Erm its Lauren… Lauren Branning she's 19"

"Ok what's happened" The paramedic was checking her over searching for her pulse and checking her heart rate.

"She…she's been drinking a lot, erm she was in hospital earlier and she left" Joey ran his hands over his face "Please… She's pregnant" Joey didn't know what else to say.

"Ok we will take good care of her …?" the woman looked at joey wanting his name

" Joey, Joey Branning" his eyes not once leaving Lauren

"Ok Mr Branning your Wife is in safe hands" Joey looked at the paramedic who was holding the door for him to climb in.

"We're not…" before he could finish his sentence Max had interrupted.

"Joey go with her, you need to be there" Joey just nodded and hopped into the ambulance as it darted down the street.

"Abi, Alice come on" Jack shouted them towards his car, Max already sitting in the front.

"This Is Lauren Branning, 19, unconscious on arrival, SATS are 89% BP 170 over 90, patient thought to have consumed high amounts of alcohol and to be pregnant. Over on My count 1…2…3"

Joey stood outside watching through the window, doctors and Nurses rushed around Lauren, attaching her to wires and drips. Slowly her eyes were opening, looking around she saw she was in a similar place as to where she woke this morning the same dull beeping in the background.

"Lauren Sweetheart my Name is Doctor Wells, I was treating you yesterday, and can you tell us what happened?" Lauren flickered her eyes from the doctor to the ceiling and shook her head slightly.

"Are you in any pain Lauren?" again she remained silent and shook her head, she couldn't decide if she was in pain, she felt numb all over. "My stomach hurts, feels like cramp" she said shyly.

"Ok you need to keep as still as you can for us why we get the drip reattached to you. Then we can check out this stomach pain" Lauren started to cry, feeling quite overwhelmed by it all, the doctor could see she was staring at Joey. "I can fetch him in if you like?" Lauren didn't hesitate with this question and nodded.

Joey walked through the doors not knowing what to do, a strange déjà vu occurring as Lauren stretched her hand towards him. Lauren could see his eyes were red and blotchy, he'd obviously been crying. At first Joey was reluctant to look at her or take her hand. "Please…Joey" her voice was hardly audible.

He needed no more encouragement and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "I am so sorry Lauren" every word was laced with sincerity, "I never meant to hurt you" he had still not attempted to make any eye contact with her.

Lauren squeezed his hand "Joey, look at me please" he shook his head "Joey" she shuffled slightly her other hand reached for him; he finally looked at her, seeing her like this killed him. "Joey this isn't your fault…You didn't make me drink all that alcohol."

"No but I drove you to do it, I should have believed you, I should have supported you through it"

"it wasn't your job to Joey"

"Yes it was… it's what you do for the people you love… and if you think that changes now you can think again… I love you Lauren, seeing you up there tonight made me realise just how much, I want to help you Lauren I want to be there for you" he sighed she really didn't get how much he still loved her.

"Why would you want me after everything I've done to us?" joey could hear the genuine disbelief in her voice

"You really don't get it do you? I'm madly in love with you Lauren Branning … You said earlier that life wasn't worth living without me well without you my life isn't either" He leaned over to her and wiped the tears from her face, she leaned into his hand placing her own on top of his.

"I need you Joey" she whispered, in that second she really didn't care how he had acted in the last few weeks, he was here now and she needed him.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head, Laurens eyes closing contentedly at the contact. "Never leaving you ever, ever again"

"Lauren, are you ok for us to do an ultrasound so we can check on the baby? See what' causing the cramps" Laurens eyes darted Joey who gave her a small smile. He felt her grip tighten on his hand.

"Is it ok if we have a minuet?" Joey spoke to the nurse noticing Lauren had gone silent.

"Of course I'll go and get the things and then I'll be back in" The nurse left the room and Lauren broke down into sobs.

"Hey babe come on" he pulled Lauren into him; she curled up into a small ball in his embrace, her cries echoing through Joey. "What you crying for ay?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant Joey I swear" Joey understood what she was saying

"I know you didn't, its ok, that's what the doctors are here for babe"

"I could have killed our baby Joey how can this be ok?" her voice was almost a screech now, joey moved hair from her face hoping to give her some comfort. "Do we even want a baby Joey?"

"Listen we don't know if there is any damage… if there is we can deal with it together." Lauren nodded noticing he hadn't answered the last question.

"Right Guys I'm afraid we can't wait any longer" the nurse moved over to Lauren

"Is it ok for Joey to stay? I just don't want to do this on my own"

The nurse smiled at her "Of course it is … Lift your top up for me sweetheart" Both Joey and Lauren were looking at her stomach, it was slightly rounded but nothing you would notice unless you really studied her. Lauren jumped slightly as gel was put on her. There was an odd silence between all three of them as the nurse started to move the scanner across Laurens stomach.

Outside Max, Abi and Alice were watching through the window.

"Dad what are they doing?" Abi leaned into her farther open arm

"Laurens pregnant, they don't know if the baby is still alive or if there any damage"

"What? Why the hell would she drink that much if she knew she was pregnant?" Abi looked at Alice trying to get her opinion and it worked.

"Maybe she doesn't want it?" she shrugged wiping tears "she and Joey weren't exactly on the best of terms would they want to have a baby? Could Lauren even cope with a baby?"

"No, she didn't know… the hospital found out this morning when she was in but she left before they could tell her, me and Joey found out when they contacted us."

"Oh no" Alice looked into the room and saw Lauren sobbing into Joeys embrace, she was biting her lip and joey was wiping his own tears.

"There we go" the nurse handed Lauren a tissue "You have a fighter in there Miss Branning, baby has a very strong heartbeat"

"What damage have I caused it by drinking?" Lauren asked glancing at Joey "I didn't know I was pregnant or I wouldn't have drank"

"Well we guessed that Lauren, and as of yet there is no damage, but we will have to keep a very close eye on you if you were to continue with the pregnancy" continue with the pregnancy, the thought of not having this baby hadn't even crossed Laurens mind.

"How far gone is she?" Joey asked as the nurse moved the scanner around some more and then turned the screen to face them.

"I'd say you were about three months pregnant Lauren nearing four… there's baby" the two looked closely at the screen, before the nurse left the room freezing the monitor.

"That's our baby Joey inside me" Lauren cried out slightly letting out a nervous laugh.

"Your question earlier, do we want a baby? Well I think we just both answered that, neither of us wanted anything to be wrong did we" Joey smiled at her kissing her on the lips.

"Are you saying you want this? Because I think I do" Lauren asked quietly

"I'm saying I want everything with you Lauren this baby included."

"The nurse said we could come in?" Max put his head around the door about 10minuets later. Joey nodded to him indicating to come in.

Abi Pounded towards Lauren and Alice to Joey both engulfing their siblings in tight hugs.

"How are you?" Max said, first looking at Lauren and then to Joey.

"I'm ok the doctor said they had some test results to bring me other than that I'm ok"

"And you? How you coping?" Max looked at Joey who frowned slightly

"as good as I can be… Laurens ok for now that's all that matters, I think we're still a bit in shock to be honest."

"That's understandable; we are all here for you, you know that right? And not saying this isn't hard but would this really have been the right time for a baby?" Lauren shot her dad a look

"I'm still pregnant Dad, the baby's fine" Lauren smiled at Joey who took her hand. Alice and Abi beamed at them both as Max remained silent.

"And you two are sorted now?" Alice said looking at them.

"I think so" Lauren replied softly leaning her head on Joeys shoulder. "We will cope with a baby Dad"

"I swear Uncle Max I'm going to do everything for them"

"I expect nothing less Joey. You know I don't need to warn you again, she needs you" Joey nodded his understanding.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have your test results Lauren" The doctor smiled Looking at rest of the family.

"Can they stay, if they hear it form you I won't have to explain?"

"well since you put it like that… Well as you know Alcohol and our bodies are not good friends, Your liver has taken most of the damage Lauren. Luckily for you, you have only early stages of damage most of which can be controlled and reversed. Firstly you have an inflamed Liver, which with medication and lifestyle changes can be reversed, and secondly you have high blood pressure which again with medication and changes can be lowered." The doctor looked at her notes before speaking more quietly to Joey and Lauren

"Now will you be continuing with the pregnancy Lauren?"

"Yes" her answer was quick of the mark she was 100% sure she was having this baby. Joey smiled at her and took a deep breath in.

"Ok, because of your conditions Lauren, you are deemed a high risk pregnancy which means you will be monitored closely throughout, we will be keeping you in for a few days to get you stable and then we will set up a plan for you to return home with." They thanked the doctors as she left.

"I hope you know the risks you putting yourself through by having this baby Lauren?"

"Of course I do Dad I'm not stupid but there is no way I could kill this baby, I nearly did and I … no I just couldn't"

"Fine, I'm going home now, Joey you got everything covered?" Joey nodded as Max kissed Lauren on her forehead, "Night darling".

Joey sat in the chair watching Lauren, he thought she was asleep; she for once actually looked at peace. Her hand was stretched across her stomach her other entwined with Joeys. " I can feel you staring at me Joseph, stop it"

"I thought you were asleep" he laughed

"No, I can't sleep, I was just thinking"

"What about?" Joey moved her hair from her face brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"The baby" she smiled at him "I know this is like really bad timed but do you think when I get out of here I could come and stay with you and Alice for a while?"

"Babe, you're more than welcome to, you we practically living there before anyway"

"Thank you" she smiled sighing and closed her eyes.

"get some sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up"

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews they mean so much :) this is where I'll be leaving it for a  
while but please R&R with you thoughts and anything you would like to see because as I said will be making this into a full-story thanks again, Poppy (popscb) xx**


	4. Home

The next three days were three of those days that felt like weeks, each day brought a new challenge. First in the form of Laurens constant vomiting (her body trying to get rid of the remaining alcohol, vomiting being the quickest and most effective way) second was a very apprehensive phone call to her mom, which obviously didn't end very well. Then the biggest challenge of all, reality. Lauren could no longer be the irresponsible teenager with a carefree attitude. She was now responsible for another life, a fragile life that was depending solely on her for the next 6 months. Suddenly the prospect was scary, yes she had Joey but what was stopping him just upping and leaving when things got tough, the thought had been constantly at the back of her head since the first night he said he wasn't leaving.

They both counted down the hours until she was able to leave, the hospital held nothing but bad memories for her; then again so did the square but at the moment it was the lesser of two evils.

"Lauren" she snapped her head up from her own little world, a world where everything was simple and she was a normal 19 year old, who wasn't pregnant with her cousin's child and wasn't battling a problem alcohol. "The doctor said you can go babe" Joey smiled at her helping her down from the bed. It was obvious to see she was getting back on track; she was still frail and looked as though she would remain that way for some time, but now she had some life in her, she had something to live for: someone to live for.

Joey steadied her as her feet touched the ground; he leaned over to the chair and put his coat around her shoulders. Lauren gave him a strange look "Your dad forgot a coat for you, it's quite cold out" Joey smiled holding out the arms of the coat for her. She slid her arms into the sleeves and pulled it tighter around her body. The size of the coat made her look even more small and scared.

"Joey what are you doing?" Lauren finally found her voice as Joey pulled her tight into his body, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"I'm taking care of you. You look so fragile and scared" he pulled out of the hug but still keeping her to his body with his one arm.

Lauren looked around as Joey led them through the corridors towards the exit. The more steps she took the more uncomfortable she felt. The corridors felt as if they were closing in on her, tightening her grip on Joey she let tears fall. In the smallest voice she stopped pulling Joey to a halt.

"I'm scared" she dipped her head staring at the patterned floor beneath her feet. Joey moved closer to her, he wasn't used to seeing the vulnerable side of Lauren, only once had he seen it before and it was a time he really didn't want to recall.

Joey couldn't say that he wasn't scared either because he was; he was petrified, doing the only thing that felt right, he once again pulled her tight to him, her head automatically falling to his chest. Slowly he pressed his lips to her temple, kissing her softly but leaving them there whilst he spoke. "I know babe, I know, but I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere" His simple words seemed to be all she needed as her breathing steadied and she sighed. The rest of the walk to the exit felt like a thousand miles, every step was slow and painful to take in the sense she knew what was on the other side of the doors was her future.

"Alright, Lauren?" Max stood by the car, a look of sympathy on his face, Lauren noted it was the same look Joey had been giving her earlier, she obviously wasn't putting up a good façade at hiding her fear.

"I will be, thanks Dad" she moved in to give him a hug but still refused to break contact with joey; keeping their fingers entwined. She moved back to Joey, standing by him as he put her bags in the boot.

The trip back to the square had been quite, hardly and words spoken, Lauren had continued to be sick every time they went over a bridge or round a corner. Eventually they arrived back on the square; Joey looked down to see Lauren asleep, curled into him.

"Are you sure you don't mind her staying with you for a while Joey? You know what she's like"

"Honestly Uncle Max, its fine, I really don't think she wants to be on her own and I don't want to leave her anyway" Max gave joey a manly pat on the back and looked down at his daughter.

"Best wake her up"

"No, I'll carry her in, she hasn't been sleeping properly and she could do with a good sleep." Max Nodded and proceeded to open the doors for Joey. Max came to a stop in the hall way stopping Joey.

"I just wanted to say thanks Joey, I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't gone up there. Not just anyone would have done that"

Joey shook his head "I'd do anything to save her… she means everything to me". Never before had joey felt so much for one girl. He would lay his life down for her, something that he probably realised as soon as she kissed him that first time.

"Right well I'll leave you to it… call me if you need anything, either of you" With that Max left Joey still holding a sleeping Lauren in his arms.

He slowly climbed the stairs to his room, trying his hardest to limit his movement and noise. He slowly slid Lauren onto his bed leaving her fully clothed and still in his coat, attempting to change her was not an option right now. He gently moved hair from her face and kissed her head, pulling a blanket over her. He almost regretted his next move; he hesitantly left her sleeping shutting the door to. Checking the time, he wrote a note and put it on the kitchen table.

An hour later Lauren woke in the familiar room, its comfort and homely feel instantly relaxing her, she chuckled slightly noticing she was still swamped in Joey's coat. It's sent reassuring her as she called for him. "Joey... Joey?" after a few more shouts she had still received no answer. The lack of response sent fear surging through her. She slowly descended the stairs trying to suppress the returning nausea, calling out again she noticed the very empty house. She remembered Joey saying yesterday that Kat had gone to Visit her dad for a while and that Alice would be working till late. She reached the kitchen and sighed seeing a not addressed to her. That was it, she knew it, at the first opportunity he'd ran. Slightly shakily she picked up the note.

Lauren,

Didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked so peaceful. This is just If I'm not back before you wake and you wander where I am…

She didn't have chance to finish the rest of the letter, her body still seemed to be unthankful for the alcohol. She rushed to the sink throwing up, which was becoming increasing difficult as she wasn't eating. The tears started to fall again, being sick she hated and she hated it even more when she was alone. Just at the thought hit her head, he felt someone hold her hair and rub her back.

Joey noticed she was crying "It's alright babe, get it up", he continued to comfort until she finally stopped. She turned round to face him, all colour she had gained during the day had vanished and she was once again pale. Joey pulled her into him.

"I thought you'd left" She whispered

"What?" Joey held her at arm's length to see her nod.

"I woke up and shouted for you and you didn't answer so I came down here and you weren't here and then I saw the note… I thought you'd gone"

"Babe, Is that what you think… that I'm going to leave you? Because I'm not Lauren, you can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled slightly at him and laid her head back on his chest.

"Oh babe, I only went to get some supplies. I got some shopping and went and got your clothes and stuff" Lauren sighed slightly as his fingers ran rhythmically through her hair.

"Can you help me back upstairs please? I wanna lie down a bit I feel really sick." Joey nodded, taking her arm and lining it though his.

"Come on beautiful"

Once Lauren was back on the bed Joey Laid next to her, she shuffled into his side moulding into his body, Joey's arm instinctively pulling her as close as possible their fingers entwining. The silence was perfect, not awkward or strange, it was a natural mutual silence, in which they both seemed to understand what the other needed without being asked. On occasion Lauren would find Joeys hand drifting under her top to her stomach slowly rubbing it, it was as if he knew she was feeling sick. Lauren stared at her uncovered stomach where her top had gradually ridden up. She had her hands either side of her belly button, she swallowed deeply and looked back down at her small bump "The baby will be alright wont it Joey?"

Joey could sense she was still struggling to accept she was pregnant and she could have harmed the baby. "Of course it will, You heard the Doctor, a fighter like its Mom, there's nothing you could have done Lauren, you didn't know".

* * *

**So Here I am again… I just couldn't leave it alone, so I'm going to update as and when I can :) **

**What do we think? Are Lauren and the baby really ok? Is she having second thoughts? And what does Joey have to do to prove he's in it for the long run ? R&R Loved reading all of the reviews I do try and respond to them all if I have time so thank you and Enjoy ! xx**


	5. Reassurance

"Lauren Baby… we got to go" Joey gently whispered kneeling at the side of the bed. "Come on beautiful…Your appointments in an hour and we've still got to get there". Joey heard her groan slightly but roll back burying her face into the pillow. Since arriving home from the hospital a month ago, Lauren had been attending weekly appointments to see her midwife as her pregnancy was classed high risk.

Her supposed short stay at Joeys had turned into a long stay, to which Joey accepted would now be a permanent thing. Any slight suggestion of her moving back home wasn't appreciated, and plus Joey quite liked her living with him. Lauren rolled over to fully look at joey, staring at him she slightly smiled.

"Morning sleepy" joey smirked at her, mornings were not her things and it was now twice the challenge since she was pregnant. "Come on… there's breakfast waiting". Again Lauren groaned but held out her hand to joey. "You're so lazy" Joey laughed whilst pulling her up from the bed.

"I am not Lazy" she slowly made her way down to the kitchen to be greeted with pancakes. "But I am hungry" she wasted no time with starting on the food "these are so good" she said as she shovelled the last bite into her mouth. Joey was just standing watching in awe of her, smiling as she finished them off. They sat there for a while, joey watching Lauren as she slowly paled and her hand stayed splayed across her stomach.

"Going to be sick?" Joey asked, he quickly helped her from the seat and to the sink, it killed him watching her in this state, surely it should have stopped by now?

"Finished?" Lauren nodded wiping her mouth and then proceeded upstairs to change, even this Lauren turned into a dramatic outburst "Joey!"

Joey pounded up the stairs his heart beating triple time in his chest "What!? You ok?!"

"Nothing Fits" Joey had to suppress a laugh when he saw Lauren sitting on the bed in her underwear surrounded by clothes. He slowly moved over to her and sat opposite, taking her hands in his.

"Babe you're pregnant…things aint meant to fit anymore" Lauren looked up at him sighing and then sighed slightly, tugging a jumper from under joey and playfully hitting him with it.

"I hold you're responsible for my current form" Joey just laughed at her as she left the room.

An hour later and late for their appointment, they arrived at the hospital. Joey could sense every time they were here Lauren was nervous. It was like she was waiting for the good news to end and for them to be hit with another hurdle. So far, the pregnancy was going well, Lauren had continued to be sick but this was now put down to morning sickness as well, at each scan they were told baby was well and that it had a good strong heart beat but was still slightly small.

"Miss Branning" The familiar nurse appeared with her clip board and led the young couple to her room smiling brightly at them. "Right then Lauren, how have things been this week?"

"Ok, still being sick, but not as much and I've defiantly put some weight on" she smiled at Joey who gave her hand a squeeze.

"That's good then, any dizziness or headaches?" Lauren shook her head "Brilliant, If you'd like to lie on the bed for me Lauren and we can take a look at baby"

Lauren let the nurse examine her but her eyes suddenly widened when the nurse pressed one part of her stomach. "Lauren does that hurt?" concern was evident in her voice

"No, I just felt it move" She laughed slightly and looked at Joey "It feels like its rolling around… Is that normal"

"Oh yes, that's what you get before the rib kicks… you don't have to be so worried Lauren, you're doing really well"

"See babe I told you, stop worrying" he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

A few seconds later the nurse turned the screen to them "There we go, baby's having a bit of a wriggle in there, no wonder you can feel it."

"But everything's ok though?" no matter who it was or how many times she was told Lauren always doubted that she and the baby were fine.

"Yes, we still need to keep an eye on the size, they are still slightly smaller than we like and your blood pressure is still high but… we can see improvements Lauren, and whatever you're doing keep doing it. Next appointment – I think we can leave it for two weeks this time now your over the 5 month mark, but anything at all that doesn't feel right you come straight in"

"I will thank you" Joey and Lauren smiled before leaving.

As they were leaving the hospital Joey noticed Lauren was very quiet, she hadn't said much since leaving the room, he could hazard a guess at what was wrong. "It's not your fault" he whispered pulling her into his side.

"What's not?" Laurens eyes met his and she sighed, boy he knew her well, "If I hadn't been so stupid and drank, this baby wouldn't be small, would have a better chance and I wouldn't be so bloody scared"

"You have to stop blaming yourself babe… what's done is done babe we can't turn back the clock, as much as we might want to, we can't, we've just got to except what is. The nurse said you were doing brilliant anyway Lo, so stop it because you're going to worry yourself sick."

Lauren sighed heavily and hugged him tightly "What have I done to deserve you?"

"Something really really good" he smirked lightening the mood which had the desired effect as Lauren laughed "Whilst we're out how about we go and do some baby shopping?"

The thought hadn't really crossed her mind, she was all about living for the now, a little naive of her to not think ahead when she was having a baby. Looking at him Lauren thought for a second "We need a lot of stuff don't we?" her tone was light much more relaxed than the previous ten minutes.

"Sure do baby, I could be persuaded to buy you some new clothes as well… clothes that fit" she looked her up and down a small smile curling to his lips.

"Now that I like the sound of"


	6. Cant be happening

***Warning bad Language at the end***

"Joey…Joey" Lauren was hovering again over the sink in the bathroom. Her face was white; eyes watering with tears, Joey was behind her in seconds holding her weak body up. The last month Lauren had been much better, the sickness had died down and she was finally starting to enjoy the pregnancy. Today however she seemed to have taken about 20 steps back in the opposite direction. Joey had been at work most of the morning, leaving Lauren sleeping. She woke unusually early to a dull ache under her rib. It didn't take long before the all familiar sick feeling made an appearance.

Joey stood once again rubbing her back and holding her hair, he could feel her body rising and falling with cries. "Come on let's get you sat down." He slowly perched himself on the edge of the bath pulling Lauren slowly to his side. Lauren leaned her head onto his shoulder her eyes closing, trying to compose herself. "Have you been like this all morning?"

"Most of it ye, I woke up about 9 and have been sick about 5 times since"

"Babe it's nearly half 12 you should have called me" joey sighed, why did she have to be so stubborn? "Are you going to let me look after you now?"

Lauren smirked slightly "I don't think I've got much choice have I?" Joey shook his head and lifted Lauren into his arms. "What are you doing… Put me down"

"Sorry babe… no can do" Joey laughed continuing to carry Lauren into the bedroom. Lauren was living there permanently living there now. Kat had decided she wanted to move out and had left the square for a new start with Tommy after her and Alfie finalised the divorce. "Right now I'm going to call your midwife and see if there's anything she can do for you" Lauren nodded and Joey kissed her on the forehead.

An hour or so later Lauren went to the bathroom, Joey had checked on her a few times and he had managed to get her an appointment with the midwife for tomorrow much to Joey's relief. Lauren had told Joey about the dull ache under her ribs, which she described as stitch. After Lauren had explained over the phone the midwife had said it was probably cramp from how the baby was lying.

Sitting on the toilet Lauren felt the dull ache turn to a sharp pain, looking down she saw blood in her knickers, before she could shout for Joey another pain hit her and she screamed out. Her voice panic-stricken she called for Joey screaming him in pure desperation. She moved herself to stand but felt a warm sensation trickle from her. Putting her hand on her leg she lifted it seeing deep red blood and other liquid.

"Lauren where are you?" Joey was running up the stairs quicker than ever questioning her when she wasn't in the bedroom. His face paled considerably as he noticed a trail of blood drops from the bedroom to the bathroom. Hearing Laurens scream brought him back to earth, he pushed open the bath room door to see her bent of the side of the bath, her one hand over her rather large bump rubbing it softly. His attention was next drawn to the pool of water and blood by her feet and Blood trickling down her leg.

"Joey" she turned to face him as his hands went to hers, he could see the pain and fear etched on her face. One look at Joey and her barriers were well and truly down, "I think I'm losing the baby Joey"

"No Lauren, no you're not… I'm going to call your dad; he'll be quicker than an ambulance" Joey held tight to her hand kissing her head as she cried into his chest, her cries becoming agonising screams every time a pain hit, which Joey had established were contractions. "Uncle Max, you need to come to ours now, Laurens bleeding and I think she's gone into labour"

"What?" Lauren lifted her head form his chest, looking into his eyes

"I think that was your waters babe" pointing to the pool of water on the floor "I think you've been in Labour all day babe"

" no no, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, Joey I'm not due for another 10weeks ahhhhww"

"Joey" they could hear Max downstairs

"In the bathroom" Max sped up the stairs, his heart breaking at the sight, Lauren sobbing into Joeys embrace, covered in Blood flinching with pain. "Hold onto me Babe" Joey lifted her gently into his arms, his own hands sickened by the amount of blood her skirt was soaked in.

"Can we get some help Please" Max Jogged into the A&E department explaining the situation "ye she's in the car with her boyfriend"

"Ok Sir Where about it she" the one nurse pressed a buzzer at the side of the desk alerting the crash team.

"This way" Max led the doctor and a few of the crash team to the car where Lauren was sitting on Joey on the edge of the car chair. "She's there."

"Alright, Lauren isn't it?" She nodded faintly and clung tight to Joey "Ok Lauren, we're going to take you in check you over and make sure this baby's alright". Joey lifted her into the wheelchair, but kept their fingers entwined.

Max was asked to wait outside as Joey accompanied Lauren as she was examined.

"Lauren Sweetheart I'm afraid your waters have broken and you are in premature Labour, however the drugs through the drip will stop it progressing any further, until baby is at least 8 months."

Lauren let out a sigh of Relief but saw the Doctor looking at her still "there's something else isn't there? There's something you're not telling us"

"As you know Lauren, you have had high blood pressure, the bleeding you've experienced today and the vomiting is the developing of a condition called Eclampsia. You have right now Pre- Eclampsia. We think you might also have placenta-previa"

"That's bad isn't it, this is all My Fault" Joey was crying and shook his head, she was back blaming herself.

"No Lauren this isn't your Fault, Eclampsia is caused by high blood pressure Lauren, at this stage it's not fatal, the Placenta previa is also none fatal. The condition is where all or some of the placenta lies in the lower half of your womb, for you the partial part that was lying in the wrong place had shed which has caused the bleed."

"What does it mean for the Lauren and the baby?" Joey asked noticing Lauren had gone quiet and was just staring at her bump.

"Well for Lauren it does mean she will need to have a long stay in here until we are sure the conditions are stable and we will have to deliver the baby early, but Lauren and baby are in no immediate danger."

"Thank you" Joey smiled at the doctor before she left. Lauren was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Lauren, Look at me" His voice was concerned "Lauren, you can't do this to yourself, you need to focus on the baby, you will both be fine"

"Will we?" she turned her eyes and glanced at joey turning her body away from him "You should go"

"What? Lauren No" Joey stroked her hair with his hand.

"Why would you want me when my body is fucking with our baby?"

**I now run and hide :s a bit of a sad chapter sorry hope you keep reading :)**


	7. Underlining Problems

**One of two for today as I'm back at uni tomorrow so maybe MIA for a while**

Despite Laurens words Joey had stayed the entire night with her. He sat in the chair to the side of her bed, its uncomforting nature not a worry for him. He would have gladly slept in that chair for the rest of his life if it meant he could be close to Lauren. Most of the night he would find himself awake staring at Lauren and the little sleep he did get was clouded with dreams and realisation of the extent of the situation.

Prising his eyes open he woke early next morning surprised to see Lauren still sleeping, he could see that at some part in the night she had been crying, and they must at one stage have been holding hands as her arm was stretched to the side of the bed her fingers splayed on the edge inches from his own. He cautiously leaned into kiss her head, her lips emitting a soft groan, Joey pulled back but she didn't wake, her body just seemed to automatically turn closer to his, no matter what her brain was telling her body obviously had different ideas.

Not long after Joey saw her wake, he smiled at her softly and took her hand as panic rose in her eyes. "It's alright, you're ok" Lauren looked at him and the tears fell as if on cue. She blinked a few times, unable to keep his gaze.

"You're still here? After everything I said" Lauren shifted on the bed to a sitting a position, much to her annoyance she didn't quite have the strength to pull herself up and so Joey had to help.

"Because I told you last night and every day before that, I'm in this for life"

As Lauren was about to respond the doctor came in "Morning Lauren, how you feeling today?" she started checking the file at the end of Laurens bed.

"Better, I haven't been sick and the pain's stopped"

"Good, that means the medication is working, your blood pressure is still slightly high so another few days in here and then you should be able to go… Can you lift your top Lauren please."

Lauren slip down the bed a little and lifted her top, as the doctor pressed around her stomach she reached for Joeys hand grasping it tight. She didn't know what made her do it but she did it.

"Well baby's moved positions so be prepared for some wriggling and movement today while it get comfortable, I'll bring the scanner around later so you can see, but I'm happy for now" Lauren nodded as the doctor left. Her eyes drifted to her hand encased in Joeys, realising she'd instigated the movement she quickly retracted it.

Joey sighed and took her hand back, holding it tight to make sure she couldn't take it back, sitting on the edge of her bed he moved her hair from her face only for Lauren to avert her gaze, "Babe look at me" Lauren refused and kept her eyes glued to her bump.

"Lauren, please don't do this, don't shut yourself off…. Look at me babe" Lauren took a shaky breath but finally locked gaze with him. He smiled and she weakly smiled back, not convincingly but it was a smile none the less.

"I wish I could just wrap my arms around you Lo and tell you everything will be okay in the end, but I can't as much as I want to I can't and you know that." Lauren stared at him her eyes looking defeated

"I wish I could hold you until the tears stopped falling down that beautiful face of yours and you know I would." He watched as a blush took to her cheeks " I wish you would believe me when l tell you how much I care for you and that I'm not going to leave you like everyone else. I'm not them Lauren, I know no matter how hard I try I won't be able to understand what you're going through, but that's my baby too Lauren and I can't bear the thought of Losing either of you. I have no idea how I coped before I met you- your complete me, but what I do know, is that I won't be able to stand day not knowing you, or caring for you and our baby . But most of all, I don't think I could ever stand a day not loving you."

Laurens grip tightened on his hand, her next move took him by surprise, she moved her hand from his grip and leaned in pulling his body against he's. Sensing what she was doing, joey pulled her in tight wrapping his arms around her a she once again crumbled into his arms. "I'm so sorry" Lauren cried into his chest as his hands brushed up and down her back, "I'm really sorry, I love you and I need you and I'm just really really sorry"

"I know you are babe" Joey moved her back to the bed and looked into her eyes; he wiped her tears looking at her with sympathy. "You just need to believe in me Lauren"

"I do, its just sometimes I think the whole world is against us, It scares me Joey, it scares me the amount of Love of feel for you and this Baby, I didn't think it was possible to love this much. That night on that roof, I went there to feel closer to Bradley, he was the only one that ever believed in me, I thought I might get some answers"

"And did you?" Joey saw her nod

"I don't think I found answers I just rediscovered them, I realised how much you loved me and I felt guilty for putting you through it all and then you said I was pregnant, you didn't freak out or anything you just held me and got me help. Yesterday just brought that all back but this time I didn't want to put you through it all again."

Lauren sighed deeply before speaking again, there was only two people who knew what she was about to tell Joey. "When I 17 before I met you I wasn't exactly known for my sensibly behaviour if you get what I mean, I was pretty much a wild child that ended up in quite a few one night stands. This one lad I really liked and I did meet up with him a few times after but we lost contact, about a month after we lost contact, I found out I was pregnant."

Lauren saw Joeys eyes widen and he swallowed loudly and gave her hand a squeeze. "I tried to find him but I couldn't, my head was a mess and id just found out mom had got cancer, so I didn't tell anyone." Laurens eyes started to fill with tears. "I was staying at Whit's one night and I was about 3 months pregnant id worked it out, I was in bed and I started to get pains, I left it a while and then I realised I was bleeding. I was in agony and I must have woke Whit, she come over to me and I had to tell her I was pregnant, I was so scared. She woke her brother and they took me to hospital where they told me I'd had a miscarriage… I didn't tell anyone, to this day only Whit and Ryan know."

To Laurens surprise Joey was crying "Lauren I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't know how to and I know it sounds harsh, but it wasn't that hard to get over, because it was like it never existed, I never really wanted a baby then. Yesterday it all came back and that's why I thought I was losing the baby, but this time, I really wanted the baby and I could lose you "

Joey went to interrupt but Lauren carried on "I know now that there aren't any words to say how much you actually mean to me Joey, I love you just doesn't see enough and I'm sorry is over used. But I do Love you and I am sorry, it's just hard for me to accept that you do love me and you're not going to leave" Lauren closed her eyes taking Joeys hand and placing it on top of hers on her stomach "I promise I'll lay my trust in you and to love you"

"I know you will, because this baby is depending on us, We will get through this, they will be loved and cared for because I will do everything in my power to make sure of it" Lauren nodded and then leaned into Joey "So are we ok now, can I stay without being killed ?" he smirked to lighten

"Yes you can stay; I'm not letting you go now"

**Another sad one :'( it killed me writing this, so now we know how they are both really feeling, and why Lauren went to the roof and why she's so concerned about this baby- I thought I need to give a bit of history behind Laurens concerns, if I remember it was also a suspected storyline that Lauren was pregnant with Ryan's baby a while back so it's my take on that to hop you enjoy and more later Poppy xxx **


	8. Chocolate

**OK so I've managed to get this one and another done so there will be another one later on J **

"My answers still no Joey" Lauren stood Leaning against the side of the cabinet her arms folded across her chest. Joey stood opposite mirroring her pose looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"NO! Don't look at me like that it's not going to work" The more Lauren argued the closer Joey would step towards her until they were eventually standing face to face with only Laurens bump between them. "You can go if you like Joey, but I'm not going" Lauren turned swiftly and started washing up. A few seconds later she felt Joeys arms snake around her and rest on her bump.

"It will only be for an hour Lauren, if you go I'll make it worth your while" Joey teased whispering into her ear making her giggle. He slowly started to tickle her "Please… for me? Plus if you don't come who's going to feed you?"

She turned and hit him with the tea towel pulling a shocked face "Erm I can cook you know?"

"Babe the last time you _cooked _you did beans on toast, and burnt the toast, you nearly set the kitchen on fire!"

"Ok so maybe I'm not the best in the kitchen" she paused for a second "I'll get takeout"

"Ye because fish and chips is just what the doctor told you to eat isn't it" He laughed and raised his eyebrow at her.

"You're not giving up are you?" Lauren sighed finally giving in "Fine, you win, but if anyone starts suggesting baby names I'm gone… and I get to have chocolate- baby is craving it today. So do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal, but really if you want chocolate you don't need to blame the baby just get some" Joey laughed as he kissed her and left the kitchen.

"Its not me – the baby really does crave chocolate"

"Whatever you say babe… I'm going to work, see you later Love you"

"Bye, Love you too … and bring me some chocolate back" the front door shut and she could hear Joey laughing. "Just you and me then baby" her hands tapped on the top of her bump. She had been release from hospital 6 weeks ago and things were on track. Her conditions were under control and the baby was getting bigger, which was pretty obvious now. The doctors had decided to keep on the safe side Lauren would be induced two weeks before her due date, which was 2 weeks from now, it was a decision made with Lauren and the baby's health in mind.

She and Joey had worked none stop over the last few weeks sorting out a nursery and everything they would need. Their friends and family had been amazing, each popping to help out and buying them odd things here and there.

"Lauren You in?" Alice dumped a few bags on the floor and walked into the Kitchen flicking the kettle on.

"Oh hi, didn't think you were back till later, Joey said you were going shopping with your mom" Lauren sat at the table in the kitchen "Ow" she frowned and Laughed slightly. Alice turned to look at her, her eyes full of shock,

"What was that?" she said quickly, Lauren just laughed and pulled Alice's hand on top of her bump

"Don't worry I'm not in Labour… yet. That was a Kick; someone is waiting for their daddy to get home with chocolate and is getting really impatient"

"well Lucky for you Auntie Alice did some shopping on the way home" she went to the hall and carried the rest of the bags to the kitchen "How much do you love me ?"

"Depends on how much chocolate you have?" Lauren said quite seriously.

"That satisfy you" she put a big bar of chocolate in front of Lauren and then a bag of smaller bars. Lauren Laughed failing to notice Joey had walked back in.

He walked over and kissed Lauren on the lips and then rubbed her stomach "What you laughing at?"

"I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm leaving you for your sister" Joey looked at her puzzled as she took a huge bite of chocolate "she brought me chocolate"

Joey nodded "Oh I see how it is… but who said I didn't get you chocolate?" he smirked and handed Lauren a big bag of chocolate button and a tub of chocolate ice-cream. Lauren screamed and flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you baby… you know me too well" she said passing the things to Alice to put away.

"No I just want a quiet life" Lauren slapped him across the arm causing him to fake pain.

"I'm going for a bath before I have to be dragged out" she narrowed her eyes at Joey who held his hands up in surrender.

"You said yes… and I got you chocolate, how about you let me run that bath for you" Lauren nodded smiling "Come on then".

Lauren had been in the bath for a good half hour, the water soothing her body washing over her bump. Joey had helped her into the bath and because the size of Lauren and the size of the bath she couldn't really move. Suddenly she shout up out of the water, it was happening again, she was getting pains and this time she knew there was no stopping it this time. With an air of calm about her she managed to get from the bath. She slowly got changed and then made her way down stairs with hospital bag in hand.

"Alright babe?" joey asked seeing her come down the stairs.

"No, you need to take me to hospital now I'm in labour"


	9. Hello

Joey just stood staring frozen to the spot

"Joey now would be good babe… call Dad" she leaned against the railing of the stairs breathing slowly.

"Ye sorry sorry… Shit Lauren your dad's on a business trip" Joey started to panic, the roles seemed to have reversed, he was usually the calm one, but now he was in a daze.

"Then call uncle jack or Sharon I don't care jut get me to a bloody hospital noooowww!" The contractions were coming quick and fast now and were very painful. She looked at joey pleadingly. One look and he knew she was in desperate pain.

"Ok I've called Uncle Jack, he said he'll take us" Joey reached out and steadied her on her feet, slowly moving her to the door and alerting Alice.

"Al you need to call Abi, tell her we're going to the hospital and we'll call with any news." Alice kissed her brothers cheek.

"Good Luck" she smiled as Joey shut the door.

"you alright?" Lauren gave him an _are you being serious _look "yes ok stupid question". He and Jack eased her into the back of the car.

The whole journey the contractions were getting closer together. Lauren was gripping tightly to Joeys hand as each contraction got stronger. "how far apart are they babe?"

"every few minutes" she looked at him eyes watery and scared. Joey pulled her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be fine babe, you both will"

Joey helped Lauren out of the car, in the 15 minutes it took to get from the house to the hospital the normal roles had been restored, Joey had got his act together and was now in full control of the situation and Lauren was back in panic mode.

"Joey… Joey don't you dare leave me"

"I'm not babe , I've just got to get the doors babe" Lauren was bent over clinging onto joeys arm "Hi Joey and Lauren Branning" the door clicked open "come on babe I got you"

As soon as they got through the doors Laurens midwife greeted them. "well someone doesn't want to wait do they ?" the midwife let them into a side room and joey eased Lauren onto the bed.

"Lauren I need to examine you sweetheart ok?" Lauren nodded and looked at joey who kissed her head.

"Breath through it babe…" she followed Joeys lead as the midwife carried out the examination.

"Well it looks like your about 8 centimetres already Lauren… how long have you had the pains?"

Lauren looked shocked "since about half one, but I didn't think anything of it until about half four when I was in the…." Her sentence was cut short as a contraction hit.

"Have some gas and air darling… I think you're going to have a pretty quick one… I'll be back in 10 buzz if you need anything" Joey thanked her and turned his attention back to Lauren.

"not long now Lo, we get see what we have"

"I could kill you right now… this fucking hurts!" Joey Laughed but Lauren hit him across his arm and then pulled him closer "I'm being serious Joey… I'm having no more"

"I can see you are babe" he kissed her but Lauren pulled away as her face scrunched up and she screamed.

"I need to push" she bit down on the gas and air and turned her head to face joey "I'm pushing" she said through pain.

"Stop, babe let me get the midwife" Joey pushed the buzzer and seconds later the midwife came in. Lauren was on all fours on the bed her arms around Joeys neck.

"Ok Lauren I need you to tell me how long the pain lasts" Lauren didn't answer and just groaned and then screamed. "Lauren are you pushing" the midwife questioned her and actually got a response.

Through a moan she said yes and then started panting "I can feel something" she cried out "Oh my god Joey" she pulled on his t-shirt.

"Lauren sweetheart I can see babies head" the midwife called for support and it was joey who now looked shocked

"What already?"

"Yes… one hell of a quick labour"

"ahhhwww Joey… it really hurts"

"Come on babe you can do this" he kissed her head softly trying to give her more support.

"Give me a really big push Lauren… that's it good girl, relax now" Lauren was still clinging to Joey and was crying.

"one more Lauren… hold it … a little more and baby will be out"

Lauren let out a huge scream and then collapsed onto the bed, the baby being held by the midwife. "you did babe… You did it" Joey was kissing her head but watching the midwife with the baby.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby Girl. Dad do you want to cut the cord?" Joey nodded and the baby began crying.

"Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Here we go" The baby was placed on onto Laurens chest, as they thought she was a really small baby, but was pretty healthy after initial checks.

"I can't believe she's here and she's ok" Lauren looked up at Joey, tears were in his eyes too.

"She's perfect Lauren"

After being cleaned up Joey and Lauren were left alone with the baby, the midwife put her head around the door "You have a visitor Lauren they alright to come in?"

"Ye that's fine" she turned to joey "Probably Dad finally got your message"

The door opened again and Lauren and Joey's happy expressions dropped. They looked up from the baby in Laurens arms they laughter ceasing.

"Hello Lauren"

**So who's walked in sorry to end this on a cliff-hanger should be able to get another update in Saturday :) xxx **


	10. Unwanted guest

**Hello there lovely readers Ive managed to get this and another done today so the wait is up :) you get too see who's walked in , I'll post the other later on hope you enjoy xx**

_"Hello Lauren"_

The room suddenly filled with a deadly silence, the only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic hum of the babies breathing. Joey leaned closer to Lauren (if that was even possible) as she moved her daughter closer to her chest as if to protect her from what was inevitably about to happen.

The blonde stood in the doorway arms folded across her chest, mouth slightly open taking in the scene she had just walked in on. Finally picking up the courage to talk Lauren removed her eyes form her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" She had barely finished talking when she got a smart response.

"I was about to ask you the same, but that pretty obvious now" The sentence was said with a smirk and there was some tone of bitterness to the voice. Lauren looked across to joey and then back to the baby. Joey gently squeezed Lauren's shoulder, trying to give her some support.

"How did you know we were even here?" Joey shook his head a frown taking to his face, he really couldn't understand how she knew, the only people who they had told were Jack, Max and Alice and none of them had a good relationship with the person anymore.

"I was getting off the tube and heard Alice telling Abi that Lauren was in hospital" Now she was really annoying Joey, sensing this Lauren reached for joeys hand softly moving her thumb across his knuckles. Rubbing his hands over his head Joey looked back to the door "What are you even doing in here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok" the blonde had softened slightly

"No really, what are you doing here… I don't remember asking you to come and as far as I'm concerned I've said all I have to say, 6 months ago on the night I could have died and you didn't seem concerned then why bother now?."

"let me just explain" it was now visible to see frustration in the blondes eyes and tears were already falling down Laurens face.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses" Joey regrettably broke contact with Lauren moving towards the door.

He towered above the person in front of him; he lowered his voice, "I'm not asking, I'm telling you, you need to leave now please. You are no longer part of our lives, Mine, Laurens or our daughters"

"Oh don't worry Joey I'm going, I hope you know what you've done by having that baby Lauren" The words stung, they burnt deep into Laurens heart, she stared as the Blonde turned on her heel and headed out the door.

"Wait!" Lauren called causing the female to turn back around into the room.

The baby let out a small cry when Lauren moved on the bed, Joey gave her a confused look but Lauren smiled through the tears. Carefully she held her hand out to joey so he could help her up, gently balancing the baby in her arms she cautiously made her way to the blonde. Not really giving it a second thought Lauren place the baby in her arms. The sound of crying suddenly filled their ears as the baby became uncomfortable in the unfamiliar arms.

Leaning in towards the baby, Lauren softly ran her finger across her daughters cheek "hey, it alright baby, its ok" Joey couldn't help but smile at how maternal Lauren was. For weeks it was something that had worried the both of them. Lauren wasn't the mothering type, she would always be the first say she wasn't.

"You may not think me and Joey deserve any happiness but she does, she's your granddaughter Mom"

**Surprise ! Did anyone Guess Tanya ? I think in chapter 4 or 5 there's some info to relate to this did I surprise you ? **


	11. Unconditional love

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter J glad it went down well xx**

It was obvious to see that Tanya was struggling with holding the baby; her eyes were darting to anywhere but the tiny person – her granddaughter, in her arms. Tanya kept moving on her feet her unease clear to see, Joey stood close to Lauren wondering how much more Tanya was going to take of this, how much more Lauren was going to take.

"Take her back…Lauren" Tanya held the baby out to Lauren who shook her head.

"No, not until you look at her" the fear washed over Tanya's face and Lauren could see she really didn't want to this time she literally shouted the sentence "Look at her, Look at your granddaughter!"

The defeat obvious in her eyes, Tanya slowly drifted them to the baby, her small brown orbs meeting Tanya's. Lauren watched as her mother and daughter shared gazes for the first time and probably the last, Tanya's face softened slightly as she seemed to take in the child. Once again in a state of tears Lauren retreated to Joeys embrace.

Tanya stepped closer to Lauren and Joey and passed the baby back, she was crying now and Lauren couldn't tell why "Well done Lauren I hope you're proud of yourself." Once again her words were like a verbal bullet hitting straight through to her heart.

"It alright babe, come on, you need to rest" Joey eased Lauren back onto the bed putting his daughter in the cot. He tenderly kissed Lauren on the head when something in the corridor caught his eye. "I'll be back in a minuet babe"

Joey shut the door to Laurens room and Walked towards Tanya, she was leaning against the vending machine her head in her hands. As she looked up, she spotted Joey and made a dash for the exit. Quickening his speed Joey reached her, pulling on her arm.

"Tanya, Please"

Ripping her arm from Joeys grip she turned and stood staring him down- she could be quite scary when she wanted to be, quite a lot like Lauren he thought. "I've said all I need to say Joey. I held her like Lauren asked what more do you want ay? Want me to come in there and play happy families with you lot hm? Want me to start getting my knitting needles out Joey? Neither of you even to me she was pregnant, her own Mother. I bet she knew didn't she, good old step mommy Kirsty help did she ye bet she did? Lauren have you all wrapped round her finger now, had you all running around after her for the last 9 months."

"Laurens had a shit Pregnancy Tanya; she's had no help form anyone other than me. She spent most of her time and out of hospital and if you hadn't noticed your granddaughter is really tiny, because Lauren went into labour at 6 months, they had to stop her bleeding out and stop early delivery, then the drugs stopped working and Lauren started to get contractions this morning. My daughter was born 4 weeks early."

"Oh poor Lauren, such a hard time, she's the only one who's ever gone through this" Joeys anger was boiling inside him. Why wasn't she there for her daughter?

"Your daughter, Tanya, could have died having this baby, but she was willing to put her life on the line so she could bring her child into the world. I know you don't like this but please… don't do this for me, do it for the two girls in there. Your daughter needs you and so does mine. Lauren might put on this brave face but she's scared Tan and I haven't got a clue what to do. She needs her Mom." Joey was really shouting at this point and Tanya was giving as good as she got.

"She knew she was pregnant when she called me 6 months ago to say she was in hospital didn't she?" Tanya watched as Joey hesitated before nodding. "Oh it just gets better, she was about to drink herself into an oblivion and kill herself whilst she was having a baby- now tell me that's not selfish"

"She didn't know she was pregnant" Joey said defending Lauren

"Well why didn't she tell me?" Tanya folded her arms across her body raising her brow at Joey.

"She tried… that's what she was ringing to tell you… but you just lectured her and told her you wouldn't be coming to visit because she was just attention seeking"

"I thought…"

"Ye well you thought wrong didn't you… Lauren wants you in her Life Tanya. I have no idea why; the amount of crap she's taken from you over the years and she stills wants you around. I think after everything it's the least you owe her." Not taking a look behind him Joey walked back into the hospital leaving Tanya reeling in what he had just said. As much as she hated to admit it he'd spoken the truth.

"Where've you been… I was beginning to think you'd done a runner" Joey could tell she was trying not to Laugh; she smirked at him and then started cooing to the baby.

"You'd be so lucky babe, how's she been?" Joey sat next to Lauren on the bed putting his arm around her.

"She's been perfect, I fed her" Lauren smiled up at Joey and saw the look on his face

"What and I missed?" this time it was him that was smirking

"Don't be pervy Joey, the nurse came in and showed me how, she said I could use a bottle if I wanted but I thought I'd try and she did really good. It's better for them anyway especially premature babies" She looked back to Joey who kissed her forehead.

"I'm really proud of you Lauren" she could tell he was being genuinely serous

Trying to shift the compliment she shrugged "I just want to do all I can for her, I failed her at first, that's not happening now"

The pair remained silent for a few minutes just enjoying being in each other's company, Joey suddenly broke the silence. "I've just realised she doesn't have a name"

"Oh God, how could we forget? Its like the most Important thing" Lauren chuckled "How could Mummy and Daddy forget to give you a name ay?"

"Because Mummy and Daddy are two of the most laid back people ever that's why"

Lauren scoffed slightly agreeing with Joey.

"Any ideas then babe? I like a few"

"What are they?" Lauren gave the baby to Joey so she could lie down. She slid down the bed resting on her side so she faced Joey, his one arm encasing their daughter his other across the top of her pillow, his hand running softly through her hair.

"I Like Grace and…" before he could carry on Lauren interrupted

"She looks like a Grace" Lauren smiled reaching out her hand to the baby in Joey's arms " I think we should call her Grace"

"Like I said I like it babe, and if it's it what you want ?"

"Humhmm I think its perfect" Joey kissed her head and then jostled Grace in his arms.

"Hello there Gracie… Look at her she's so cute" Joey smirked

"Ye we did good didn't we"

"Sure did baby".

"Lauren? Can we talk" Their heads shot back to Tanya in the doorway – she always choses the intimate moments to interrupt.

"Don't think so" Joey said moving from the bed, putting Grace in the cot in the process.

"No Joey its fine… why don't you go home for a bit babe, get a shower and then you can bring some stuff back for us"

"You sure?" he said standing close to her.

"Yes now go, we'll be fine"

"Call me if you need anything I'll be an hour tops" Joey leaned in and kissed her lips "Love you"

"Love you too" She smiled as her walked to the cot and brushed his finger down Graces cheek.

"See you in a bit Gracie"

Tanya waited for Joey to leave and then sat in the chair by Lauren, which was too close for her liking.

"So you named her then?" Tanya thought for a second "Of course you did you'd be mad if you didn't" Lauren noticed she was much more relaxed now, her voice laced with less if any anger now.

"How you feeling?"

Lauren smiled weakly and slightly laughed "Tired, sore, happy, in love and more scared then I've ever been"

Tanya smiled a warm friendly smile that made Lauren feel at home again "I want you back Mom"

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you or Joey, Your my baby girl Lauren, well you were"

"Mom… I still am"

Tanya sighed and moved Lauren hair from her face "No darling you're not, your my brave, grown up beautiful daughter" she wiped her eyes and laughed "You got your own baby now Lauren"

"I'm scared Mom, I'm really scared" Lauren held onto her mother's hand.

"I'd be worried if you weren't Lauren. Your 19 sweetheart, Joey said you had a rubbish pregnancy too, it's natural. I came back today to tell you that Mitch and I have brought a house just outside the square. So I'm going to be here for you Lauren. I've been terrible to you this last year but I promise anything you need Lauren, you or Joey I'll be here."

Tanya was now sitting on the edge of the bed Lauren almost in her lap. "I love you Lauren, I may not have shown it recently but I'll always love you, its unconditional Love"

"I know how it feels… I do really love Joey Mom I need you to know that"

"I know you do, he love you too Lauren." Lauren snuggled into her mother's side

"This unconditional Love- I feel that for Grace Mom, I've never felt the need to protect and care for anything let alone anyone, the way I feel for her."

As promised an hour later joey arrived back, as he got to Laurens room he stopped and looked through the window. He smiled and thought himself proud. There was Lauren asleep; her head on Tanya's lap, Tanya was holding Grace who was also asleep. Joey smirked all they needed now was Cora and 4 generations of Branning women would be there. But most of all he noticed the small smile on Lauren lips as she slept, she was contented and they could finally carry on with their lives with one less drama to handle.


	12. Forgotten

**I updated twice yesterday so they need to be read to understad this one :)**

"Its home time Gracie" Joey watched as his daughter wriggled in the car seat. After two weeks in hospital she had finally gained enough weight to be allowed home. Joey had been silently dreading the day, not knowing how Lauren would cope with the pressure. He smiled as Lauren wrapped a cardigan around her and moved towards him.

"if My dad ever turns up" giving Joey a look as she checked her phone for the time, "He's half hour late already, she's going to need feeding again in a bit and I don't want to have to get her unsettled"

Joey sighed and continued putting the last of Laurens belongings in the bag, "I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic or something babe" he paused when Lauren laughed

"Really? This is typical Dad he promised and he's broke it once again" Joey pulled her into a hug and rubbed his hand down her back.

"How about I call your Mom ay? She did offer yesterday"

"Ye, I suppose I'll feed Grace why we wait or she'll get grumpy like you" Lauren smirked as she lifted Grace from the car seat seeing her eyes opening and locking with her own, as thought she didn't react well to being disturbed and let out a loud cry. Joey shot her a look as if to say good luck.

"Oh dear me someone doesn't like being disturbed, I know I know baby, blame granddad" Lauren sat in the chair gently bouncing a screaming Grace.

"I'll leave you to it babe" Joey smiled as her opened the door

"Oh ye cheers" she said sarcastically

"Well I can't feed her can I and someone's got to call your Mom, I know you'll miss me but I won't be long" Lauren rolled her eyes and shooed him out the door.

It wasn't long before Grace had settled against Lauren feeding quietly; Lauren stared down at her daughter. She was actually proud that she had managed to create something so beautiful and perfect but scared at the same time, that there was always going to be a possibility of someone taking that from her. She knew from the second Grace was born that her and Joey would do anything to protect their precious daughter from the drama's and hurt that was always around the corner with them. She smiled as Grace let out a murmur indicating she had finished feeding.

"Where's your Daddy got to ay Gracie? He's been gone ages" slowly pacing the room with Grace on her shoulder, Lauren was lulling her daughter to sleep. Putting Grace back in the car seat and tucking her in Lauren looked at her phone again 15 minutes he'd been gone. People had a habit of not getting back to her today.

A few minutes later the door room burst open "Babe your Mom…" Joey was talking really loud and was soon cut off by Lauren pressing her hand to his mouth.

"Keep your voice down will you! I've just got her back to sleep. Where have you been anyway?" she raised her eye brows and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry Babe I didn't realise, well I call your mom she said she wouldn't be too long, after that I thought I'd tell your dad what I thought about him not turning up. This family lets you down to often babe and at the first chance he's done it again" Lauren sighed and smiled at him, the softness in her eyes showed she wasn't annoyed.

"What did he say?"

Joey scoffed "He forgot… I mean ye you forget to buy milk or forget to call someone back but you don't forget to pick your daughter and Granddaughter up from hospital"

"Thank you for fighting my corner baby" Lauren pressed a kiss to his lips as the door quietly opened.

"You guys ready?" Tanya whispered stepping through into the room. They nodded and Tanya took some of the bags as Joey picked up Grace in the car seat.

"Thanks for coming Mom" Tanya smiled and patted her daughters shoulder

"You're welcome darling, some one's got to mom up your dads mistakes, anyway I told you yesterday I wanted to"

"Ye the less said about him the better, I just want to go" Lauren sighed and shot a smile to Joey.

Looking at her Joey noted how forced the smile was, however he smiled back and decided to leave it for now. Sitting in the back of the car Joey watched Lauren staring at Grace.

"Babe are you alright?" Joey leaned closer to her whispering in her ear, she nodded "I know your lying Branning what's wrong?"

"It's just… I'm just being silly, I'm fine" Joey gave her a look and she knew he wasn't backing down " I'm scared I'm going to do something wrong and I'm going to hurt her, I've never done this before"

"Lo, baby, you've done amazing these last few weeks, she's perfect Lo, she's got strong because of you and I think you're under estimating your ability babe, have some confidence in yourself, you can do it because your already doing it"

Having heard the conversation between the two younger Branning's Tanya couldn't help but smile to herself. "Mitch and I were talking earlier darling and he asked if you, Joey and Grace want to come and stay with us for a week or two so you can learn some stuff"

Joey smiled knowing what Tanya was doing but Lauren seemed to have zoned out again, her eyes back on Grace. "Lauren?" she looked back at joey "Your mom's suggested we stay with her and Mitch for a bit babe, what you say?"

"Are you sure? is there enough room?"

"Yes Darling, it's a four bed, Oscar has his room, Mitch's kids Laura and Rosie share so there's a spare room, its just a suggestion"

"I think that would be good, I need to be shown things" she smiled a proper smile this time and then relaxed into joey "We still need to go home first and get some things and Alice and Abs will want to see her"

"That's fine darling we're nearly there"

Pulling up in the car Lauren groaned, she saw the house had been decorated with banners and Alice, Abi and Jay were standing on the step waiting for them. Joey who was in on the surprise had text them to say they were nearly there.

"Welcome home… We have missed you so much" Alice flung her arms around Lauren and then shrieked when Joey got Grace from the car a big grin plastered across his face.

"Don't just stand there, come in" Alice proclaimed causing laughter behind her. They were all making their way in when the one person Lauren really didn't want to see right now appeared.

"Where's My granddaughter then" Max said rubbing his hands together, Joey had already taken Grace inside. "Come on then Lauren where is she, let's see her"

"Oh, sorry no can do, you see she's still In at the hospital … WAITING FOR HER GRANDAD TO PICK HER UP!" Lauren sarcastically smiled then raised her eyebrow

"Alright Lauren I get it your annoyed"

"Annoyed… I'm more than flipping annoyed Dad. You know what I'm not even going to bother with you. I have a daughter in there who needs me" Lauren turned as her dad shouted after her.

"Lauren!" Max stood hands on his hips but Lauren had virtually slammed the door in his face.

"Now you see Max that's what you get For Forgetting your children!"

**I know not much happened in this chapter but it is important for the rest of the story hope you enjoyed poppy xx**


	13. too good to last

**Time to introduce some new characters :) hope this chapter leaves you guessing ...**

It was a much more comfortable atmosphere once they were inside, Max had persisted to knock on the door but finally gave up noting Lauren didn't want to see him.

"She is perfect Lauren" Alice said cradling Grace, Joey looked and smiled at her

"Erm I did have something to do with it though" he smirked after catching the blush that had flooded to Laurens cheeks.

"Ye but she's not taken after you though has she, she looks just like Lauren" Lauren moved to site between joey and Alice. She curled her feet under her, wrapped her arms around joey's waist and snuggled into his side.

"Hmm I don't know I think she looks like her Daddy, got his nose " Joey leaned down and kissed Lauren on the top of her head "definitely got his temper she giggle as Grace started to cry" Alice went to give her to Lauren but she shook her head her eyes closed " na ah, not my turn, Give her to Joey"

"You are going to have to change her at some point you know babe" joey said raising his eye brow and taking Grace from Alice.

"Erm excuse me who did the first one? And I changed two this morning whilst you were playing alpha male with my dad over the phone"

"Alright I get the message" He turned his attention to grace "Say no fair Mom, making Daddy do the dirty work… no fair" they were all smiling as they heard Joey talking as he moved from the room.

"You got him wrapped around your little finger" Alice Laughed

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice"

"Yes you do, you either bribe him with sex or make him feel guilty" Lauren looked at her cousin who was giggling at the words that had left her own mouth.

"Who me I'd never do such a thing" the sarcasm evident in her voice only made Alice Laugh more.

A little later Alice and Jay had both left for work and Joey was packing some things upstairs. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Lauren asked as Abi continued to stare at her with a weird smile on her face.

"Oh nothing" Abi suddenly realised she had been staring and quickly averted her gaze.

"I can tell when you're lying Abigail"

"You just look so motherly and happy… I never thought id see the day"

"What me having kids or being happy" Lauren laughed looking down at Grace feeding.

"Both" Abi looked over to Lauren and watched as she carefully rocked Grace. Her own mind drifting to try to find when Lauren had ever been so content and she could find any memory where her sister was as happy as she looked now.

"So, you and Jay alright? " Lauren pried raising an eye brow

"Yes thank you"

"Good, don't get popping any of these out anytime soon" she smirked but Abi also sensed the seriousness in her voice.

"Oh don't worry I won't, you haven't exactly been the best commercial for it, and why would I want my own when I can steal yours and then give her back at the end of the day"

Lauren shot a mocking face in Abi's direction and the saw Joey standing in the doorway.

"are you ready babe? Your mom's hear"

Lauren nodded and moved towards Abi "Say bye bye auntie Abs" Abi placed a kiss on Graces cheek and then hugged Lauren with one arm.

* * *

"Mitch… Lauren and Joey are here" Tanya walked into the house ushering Lauren and Joey in with Grace. The house was nice, it had a homely feel to it something that no5 had never really got. Lauren could smell dinner cooking and there were faint noises of children's laughter. She could get used to this- a proper family home.

A male about Joeys height came from the opposite end of the hall way, which they guessed was the kitchen.

"Aww here he is… he's cooking" Tanya made an impressed face over her shoulder and continued into the living/dining room were two young girls and Oscar greeted her.

Mitch walked over to Lauren and hugged her, they had met many times before and she really liked him, his kids called Tanya Mom which was odd at first but was something she had gotten used to. Laura and Rosie's Mom had no contact with them so Lauren couldn't begrudge them a Mom.

"This Little Grace then" Mitch said looking in the car seat.

"Sure is…and this is My partner Joey"

Mitch extended his hand out "nice to meet you mate… got your hands full here with two aint ya? "

Joey smiled and nodded "You have no idea" He laughed only to be slapped on the arm by Lauren.

"Go and get a drink I'll take her" Mitch took the car seat from Joey and walked into the living room in with it.

"You ok?" joey questioned

"I'm perfect" she kissed Joey lightly before moving to the Lounge.

Before she knew it she was engulfed by three little hugs "Loz!" Joey laughed and smiled his heart warming seeing Lauren with the children.

"Wow hello" she bent down to their level and smiled "Have you missed me?"

A big resounding yes came from all three of the kids, Oscar obviously had missed his big sister but also Joey who was like a brother to him, Laura and Rosie saw Lauren as their sister and doted on her. She hadn't seen them for the last few months because of the distance and disagreement with her mom.

"Drink, Joey?"

"ye please… I'll get if you want"

Tanya flitted her hand at him indicating she would get it "You stay put, your guests so let us take care of you"

After eating dinner they were sitting around watching TV the kids were playing, Lauren and Joey were with Grace on one sofa and Tanya and Mitch on another. The door opened and Tanya smiled at Mitch.

"That's Mitch's older son, we told him to come and meet you, he lives with his girlfriend in a flat down the road"

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked at Joey, she hated meeting new people.

"Dad, Tan where are you? This better be worth it I've left Zoe at in the flat"

Lauren watched as he walked through the door her eyes met with his and she shot tightened her hold on Joeys Hand.

"Lauren this is …"

"Adam" she breathed out her voice nearly none existent.

**So who is Adam and how does he know Lauren? More later on xx**


	14. Exposed

_"Adam" she breathed out her voice nearly none existent._

It was in that moment that time seemed to stand still, nothing seemed to move or speak, and the dull hum of white noise was shadowed by her heartbeat. The natural rhythm of it increasing by the second gave her no reassurance that she would be able to get through this situation alive. She wanted to blink but her eyes seemed to want to stay glued to Adam, assessing if it was actually him or just a painful joke her mind was playing due to lack of sleep. Her grip on Joey's hand was vice like, her other holding Grace tight to her chest. She could feel Joeys breathing becoming as tense as her own, had he guessed who Adam was? No, why would he? He knew nothing about it.

She watched as he looked her up and down and noted the child in her arms, her family around her were moving around assessing the situation, but in her defensive bubble she was oblivious to it all, once again she was in one of those situations where she was either going to put her barriers right up and turn to the bottle or she would completely breakdown and cause herself heart break. In her head there was only one option now. Breakdown. The tears slowly formed in her eyes, how could he be here? How was it even him? Well she knew how he was here he was Mitch's son. Shit he was Mitch's son. She realised Adam had obviously recognised her and it scared her. What was he going to do?

A subtle cry snapped her out of her minds thoughts; she wanted to react but didn't quite know what to do, her instincts were out the window along with her courage and rationality.

"Lauren" Joey spoke softly running his finger down Grace's cheek to try and clam her. "Shhh shhh Gracie its ok, babe she needs feeding" Lauren still remained silent but slowly started to bounce Grace. Tanya looked at Joey as if to ask if he knew what the issue was, unfortunately he didn't. The were only two people who knew the problem her Lauren and Adam.

As Lauren stood to go and feed Grace, Adam moved nearer to her causing her to flinch. Within seconds Joey was up next to Lauren. "Alright easy mate" Joey frowned at the male in front of him, already he didn't like him, he wasn't as gentle looking as his father and reminded him a little too much of the lads he'd thrown out of the club on too many occasions.

"Long time no see Lauren" he said smirking over Joeys Shoulder. "You've been naughty" he said smirking at Grace who Lauren was now trying to calm. "Well you never were one for doing what you were told were you" Joey saw Lauren stiffen and decided enough was enough.

"Look I don't know who you are and I don't know how you know my partner but if I was you I'd leave her alone and shut up before I do something I regret"

"Oh she not told you about her past then… not a surprise really you were never a fan of me after were you Loz " the smugness evident in his voice

"Lauren what's he talking about?" Tanya moved to see her daughter wiping tears from her face.

"Please can you just let me past so I can feed my daughter" Adam stepped aside and smirked

"Wouldn't want to stop you from being a proper Mom would we Lauren"

Joey took hold of Laurens hand and guided her out of the room creating a shield between her and Adam. As soon as they were out of the room Joey shut the door and Lauren turned breaking down into his embrace trying not to squash Grace in the process. Joey rubbed his hand down her back soothingly and kissed her head "Let's go upstairs ye?" he felt Lauren nod against his chest "Come on"

* * *

"Adam how do you know Lauren?"

"Oh I don't really know her Tan to be honest, I met her a few times out at a bar in the city that's all"

"Oh right nothing more then?" She quizzed

"Nope" Adam was as smug as they come and oozed confidence, Tanya wasn't his greatest fan, when they first met he was really cocky dint like the female influence in his life, not that he was around much for her to be of any influence that is.

"It's just I've not seen Lauren like that in a long time, she seemed really upset"

"Like I said I only know her from the clubs."

"Tan sweetheart if he says there's nothing more to it than there aint right son?" Mitch turned to Adam but saw the smirk on his face before he replied with a no.

* * *

"Right now she's asleep… you can talk to me baby" Joey pulled Lauren onto his lap on the bed, she instantly sighed but felt the tension flee from her body.

"It's him" she looked sympathetically into his eyes

"Who Lauren?" Joey softly ran his finger across her cheek

"The baby, I lost, it was his" she almost choked out the sentence the words like poison in her mouth.

Joey instantly pulled her into him holding her head in his hand against his shoulder. He knew how hard this must be for her, the memories it brought back. Then a thought crossed his mind why was Adam being so off with her when she had said they got on really well?

"He knows Joey" it was like she was reading his mind, that connection between them like an unbreakable cord that kept them in sync no matter where they were.

"But you said…"

"I lied… he knew about the baby" seeing she was getting worked up he spoke again

"It's alright you don't have to tell me" he held her at arm's length smoothly tracing circles on her arms.

"No, you need to know… In the hospital I didn't tell you the full story, I found him and told him I was pregnant, lets say his reaction wasn't the best and he basically told me I'd got to have an abortion or he'd make sure … or he'd make sure I didn't have the baby if you get me, I didn't go for an abortion there was something stopping me and well you know the rest"

She could see his fists clenched before he spoke slowly and steadily "Lo did he cause you to lose that baby?" Lauren didn't answer "Lauren" she nodded through the tears as Joey shot from the bed. "I'm gunna kill him" he ran down the stairs and into the living room marching straight for Adam, ignoring the calls from Lauren who was seconds behind.

Joey took Adam by the collar and pushed him against the wall "are you proud of what you did … are you?"

"Joey please" Lauren was pleading with him from across the other side of the room hating to be anywhere near Adam

"Joey let him go" Tanya said

"No! You see Tan this jumped up little tosser has some history with Lauren don't ya ? and I wanna know how he has the guts to look at her never mind go anywhere near her"

"What you talking about, Adam what's he talking about?" Mitch said trying to pull joey from his son.

"Joey Babe please leave it he's not worth it " Joey dropped his hold having being pulled back by Lauren he turned when Adam started Laughing. That was the last straw for Joey; he spun and landed a punch right to his nose.

"no but you are babe"

"Right can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Tanya stood hands on hips looking at the three young adults. Lauren sighed and nodded at Joey.

"He. That Prick . Hooked up with a 17 year old girl and got her pregnant. That big man over there threatened her to have an abortion and when she didn't he caused her to have a miscarriage."

"Who? Zoe ?" Mitch questioned

Lauren stood closer to Joey her eyes on the floor. Joeys arm wrapped tighter around her body.

"Me, it was me, your perfect precious son, Mitch, got me pregnant at 17 and then pushed me so hard into a bar that later that day I lost my baby at your grandchild when I was three months"


	15. Fear

**Apologies for it beeing late, i was intending on posting this yesterday but i was ill so it was either late today or tomorrow so i thought you would appreciate today :) hope you enjoy this xx**

Joey held on to Lauren as she suddenly clamped her hand to her mouth realising what had just left her lips. She cursed herself internally over and over- shit what had she done. Lauren turned to face Joey, her hands in her head burying into Joeys shoulder. Instinctively joey cocooned her with his arms, protecting her wilfully.

"Mitch is this true?" Tanya had a feeling she wasn't going to get a clear answer from him but she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, of course it's true why would I lie about something like that?" Lauren turned to meet eyes with her mother, she saw the well-known look of disappointment on her face, but this time the disappointment seemed to be aimed at herself and not Lauren.

"I want to hear him say it, if this is true I want him to admit it realise what he's done"

Adam laughed and held his hands up "alright I admit it , it's true, she was begging for it and then the stupid bitch got knocked up" he again laughed as he saw joey tense. Lauren grabbed his hand trying to calm him; little did she know it wasn't Joey who needed calming but her mother.

Tanya strode towards Adam prodding at his chest with her finger "You really are a piece of work aren't you… do you have no respect for girls what so ever ay ?

"Not when said girl is your slut of a daughter" again his cocky attitude was riding high his smirk plaster across his face.

"Don't you dare talk about Lauren like that, do have no regret what you did?"

"Why would I, she was 17 and stupid enough to get pregnant, I don't even know if it was really mine."

"How dare you… I didn't got pregnant by myself and you knew full what that baby was yours. We weren't just a one night thing, you called me back and we kept contact for a while" Lauren shook her head and laughed slightly "I actually thought you were alright, I wasn't scared to tell you I was pregnant I thought you would stand by me, we would figure things out… how wrong was I?"

"You think I actually liked you? You were just another easy target young and drunk and well up for it, I'm surprised that's even his kid up there"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Joey moved pushing Lauren behind him "You really are a love life piece of scum… I think you should leave now"

Adam went to argue but Mitch stood to the side of Joey "Joeys right you need to go"

"Dad Please… you can't take her side over mine" Mitch shook his head at his son, something he wouldn't be willing to call him in the future.

"Lauren is as good as my daughter, you appal me- I haven't raised you to be like this you disgrace me you get out now"

"Fine, but you should know she didn't want that baby either" having said his last words Adam slammed the front door and Lauren let out a huge breath, Joeys arms brushing up and down her , he could feel the tension slowly seeping from her.

"We're going to go to bed, we'll move back home tomorrow we cant stay here."

Tanya spoke stopping Lauren and Joey form going "Why didn't you say anything?"

Lauren sighed and looked at the floor " I don't want to talk about it"

"But I do Lauren your my daughter, he hurt you and no one was there to protect you, I just need to know"

Lauren nodded and sat on the edge of the sofa Joey next to her resting his chin on the top of her head. "Well remember that night when I went up west with Lucy and went missing? Well that's the night I met him, we did meet up a few times after and I honestly thought he like me, after a while he stopped texting me back and started to ignore me. I didn't think anything of it but about a month after I realised I was late, when you were having one of your scans at the hospital, that really nice nurse, Faye ye, well she noticed there was something up and I ended up telling her, she gave me a test and it came back positive."

"Oh darling I remember that day, you were so sad and deflated when I came out, no wonder why"

"I couldn't tell you could I? You would have flipped, I tried for weeks after to find him and when I eventually did he didn't exactly take it well. I was about 3 months pregnant by that point, I'd decided I wanted to have the baby and id just overcome things when it got to it, he told me to have an abortion and I refused told him I was keeping it and I even showed him a scan picture, He lost it and grabbed me by the arm." Lauren wiped the stray tears away and felt Joey kiss her temple. "He pushed me into the bar really hard and told me I deserved it… you know the rest"

"Lauren I'm really sorry darling, he was way over the line" Mitch had felt the need to apologize on his son's behalf but Lauren just shot him down claiming it wasn't his fault. Tanya was crying and Mitch was comforting her.

"Can I go now?" Tanya nodded as Lauren and Joey shot from the room.

"I'm so proud of you Lauren, for telling them" Joey kissed her head as she moulded her body to his.

"Thank you for standing up for me, not everyone would"

"I'll always stand up for you Lo, always" Lauren kissed him back her body easing as she felt hs arms providing her with warmth and protection.

Lauren looked at the clock 2:20am, shifting slightly she saw Joey still fast asleep, her eyes remain fixed on the cot at her side of the bed, watching Grace in a peaceful sleep, he little chest rising and falling.

"Babe, why are you still awake?" Joey said as he moved to pull Lauren closer to him.

"I thought you were asleep, and I couldn't sleep" Joey smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I haven't slept yet" She reluctantly tore her gaze from Grace.

"talk to Me" Joey rolled onto his side so he and Lauren were face to face in the bed.

"I keep thinking she's going to stop breathing" She closed her eyes at thought as joey reached for her face, lightly brushing his finger over her cheek.

"Babe, she's fine, we are both right here, nothing's going to happen to her I promise"

"I just want to hold her close all the time, Keep her safe from everything"

"I know you do Lo, but you need to sleep , you wont be any good to her if your too tired to feed her will you?" Lauren rolled her eyes but agreed.

"We'll be back home tomorrow, in our own bed, she'll have her proper cot, and then you can relax Ok ?"

"Ok, good night" she kissed Joeys lips chastely showing how much she'd appreciate his words

"Night Baby, I Love you"

"Love you too"


	16. The morning after

Lauren woke later that morning, the events of the previous night still lingering in her mind as she wondered how she would face her mom today. She rolled over to see Joeys side of the bed empty and then no Grace in the cot. Joey mustn't have got out of the bed too long ago as there was still a Joey shape dent in the pillow and bed. Easing herself up Lauren grabbed a Joeys hoodie and throw it over her body.

She made her way down trying to find someone she suddenly felt uncomfortable – like she wasn't meant to be here, the house was silent, no kids, no TV, no talking. Ok now this was strange. As she approached the kitchen she could hear the low rhythm of the radio and Graces' murmurs. Opening the door she saw Joey sitting at the table snuggling grace.

Lauren leaned down and stroked Graces head before flicking the kettle on.

"Hey, I was just coming to wake you, I think someone's hungry" Joey smiled to her and stood up moving toward Lauren. "Morning baby" He leaned in as Lauren turned to him and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hmm Morning" moving across the kitchen she sat herself in one of the chairs and opened her arms indicating she would have Grace. The little girl settled as soon as she was in Laurens arms, as long as one of her parents was around she wasn't any trouble, Alice had joked that she was exactly the same as Lauren and Joey and would sleep at every opportunity, it was true, if she wasn't feeding she was probably sleeping.

"How long have you been up?" she questioned as Joey handed her a drink and some food.

"About an hour or so, Grace was awake when I got up so I thought I'd take her and let you get some sleep seen as you didn't get much last night" Joey raised his eyebrows when Lauren went to argue "Babe you could have pretended all night but I could tell you were awake your body's different when you sleep"

A simple smile took to her face as they both continued to watch Grace, Joey could tell there was something on her mind, and her face was the picture of thought and absentmindedness, he watched as she slowly closed her eyes and opened them again locating her eyes to the spot they had just vacated. She was simply perfect like this. Joey knew she hated it when he said anything but here right now, feeding their daughter she was beautiful. Her hair was tucked over her one shoulder so not to cover Grace, her body swamped in his hoody and the best part, her makeup free face. It was hard to picture her any better than this, the natural colour of her cheeks flooded a deeper shade of red as she caught Joey looking.

"Stop looking at me like that" he could tell she was embarrassed

"Why, does it embarrass you that I think right now you look more gorgeous than ever and right now I really want to have you upstairs all to myself?" He smirked as he whispered in her ear, he could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Joey, you can't say that Grace is right here" she nodded down to her now sleeping child.

"Babe she's not even a month old, I don't think she would really know what I was saying"

"No but I do!" She turned to see Joey smiling his big cheeky grin resting his hands on her shoulders, one of them slowly creeping beneath the hoody.

"That's exactly my point babe" with that he walked of shouting as he went  
"and I want my hoody back don't think I hadn't noticed"

Lauren giggled to herself and lifted Grace up trying not to wake her. "Best go get dressed Gracie got a busy day baby girl"

After getting dressed Lauren was changing Grace as Joey walked in "What was on your mind earlier babe? In the kitchen you were in a proper daydream"

"Just thinking about moving back home today, things will get better Joey won't they?" Lauren sighed in heavily bringing Grace to her shoulder and facing Joey. He stepped closer to her and took hold of her hand.

"Of course they will, you got me, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Lauren" tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, her face instinctively leaned in savouring his touch.

"Good because I think it would be really hard to let you go now" although her tone was light Joey could tell there was still an air of seriousness and doubt behind her words.

"I'm glad you said that because I've done something that I don't think you're going to like right now"

"If you've gone and organised another _Family _meal I will kill you Joey you know how much I hate them and if you really think I want to drag Grace out to some grotty boozer then you've got another thing coming because I really don't, and I don't want to leave her either so" she was talking at a mile a minute and joey just stood watching until she finished, he found it quite amusing listening to her rant.

"You finished?" he said smiling

"Yes" she smirked back at him giving one of her joking looks

"Well for 1 no I haven't organised a meal but nice to know you'd be up for it (He laughs) 2. You have to get over your fear of family meals because everyone will want to meet her some time before she's 10 babe and…." Joey paused thinking if he should find a better time to tell Lauren.

"And 3…" she encouraged raising her eyebrows

"And three is the one you won't like"

"Well just tell me, then I can decide if I'm liking you or not today" she smiled sarcastically

"Ok you wont like it though"

"Ye you said that once can you just tell me"

Joey stared at her and decided it was best to just get it over with, she would find out in about 10 minutes anyway. "I've asked your Dad to come and pick us up from here" he paused waiting for her reaction and it was exactly what he expected- a drama.

"Joey!" she slapped him half-heartedly across the arm with Graces blanket "really Babe is there nothing in that head of yours, do you not remember what happened yesterday"

"I know and I'm sorry, I did have a really good yell at him down the phone again, but I didn't think you would want a car journey with your Mom or Mitch. I mean come on after yesterday it would be pretty tense no? Your dad was the only other option"

"There's Uncle Jack or Sharon or Fats" Joey shook his head he'd expected the response he just smirked as she stood guarded her arms hands on her hips now Grace was in the cot.

"I tried them Babe… Your dad was the only one available, sorry" Joey moved towards her and put his hands on her shoulders "I'm sorry baby"

Lauren pulled a sad face sticking her bottom lip out and making a mock crying noise. "Listen, you can sit in the back with Grace and I'll keep him entertained in the front, you won't even have to speak to him."

"I don't really have much choice do I?" Joey shook his head "Fine then, when's he coming?"

"In about 5 minutes" Joey smiled awkwardly only to receive a scowl from Lauren.

"Babe Your Dad's hear… Come in Max, I'll just get Grace" Max stepped inside and leaned against the wall.

"Oh so you actually remembered us this time" although it was a question it was obvious she didn't want a response. "Surprising considering it actually meant you doing something for someone else"

"Lauren Please I said I'm sorry I just got side tracked I was on my way when Joey called and said your mom was picking you up instead, I haven't even seen Grace since she left the hospital"

"Your fault not Mine… Joey You ready babe… I'm going to drown in lies if your any longer"

Joey appeared a moment later carrying Grace in the car seat and the rest of bags, "I've left your mom a note in the kitchen and said you'd call later" Lauren nodded in response and stormed to the car with the bags.

After a very tense and awkward 20 minute drive, they were home. Lauren had continued with the sarcastic comments the entire journey, which to be honest Joey had found rather amusing.

"How long you going to keep this up for Lauren, we live across the road from each other, you're my daughter, you can't just ignore me" Max Questioned as Lauren stood waiting for her stuff out the boot of the car.

"How long you going to keep braking promise?" Lauren turned to face him giving him a serious look, Joey who had taken Grace in approached with caution.

"Come on Babe let's get in" Joey held his hand out to Lauren

"Joey you can't let her do this" There was little if any remorse in his voice, just simply empty words.

"To be honest Max, I don't see why she should let you back in her life or Graces for that matter, all you ever do is let her down, she always has to make the first move, Your lucky she hasn't slapped you because if it was anyone else… Just go Max, she'll talk when she's ready"

Joey turned back to the house only to be stooped in his tracked by someone shouting his name and waking in his direction.

"Joey?"

**There we go, who's calling Joey, could it be the start of trouble ? who would you like to see it be ? **

**Also not impressed by peter Beal (who btw is really different to the last one) returning to EE in the summer, I'm seeing the storylines now. Joey and Lauren split, Lucy tries to get Joey back soooo… they bring peter back and who did Lauren used to go out with ? Peter. A little coincidental don't you think? I pray they stick with Jouren and don't go down the Lauren/peter road :( would break my heart xxx**


	17. First meetings

**Sorry there was no update the weekend but I did upload 3 one shots so take a look J**

Joey froze, it had been a while since had heard that voice, it was like music to his ears.

"Joseph Branning, don't just stand there looking like a goldfish" Joey stepped forward slightly; he could hear the slight calls of his name in the house but suddenly found it impossible to move. His mind process the person in front of him.

"I did not raise you to gawp Joey Branning now come here and give your mother a hug" a massive smile took to his face as he took a step forward and engulfed his mother in a hug. His muscular arms holding tight to the other woman in his life, his mom was like an older version of Alice, she was slim and quite tall, had mousy brown hair and the most warming smile.

"I've missed you Son" she said rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"Missed you too mom" he pulled away from the hug and looked her over "Why are you hear anyway?" he questioned, he hadn't seen her much in the last year, meaning she didn't know about Lauren and didn't know about Grace, all she knew is that he was living on the Square with Alice. Joey wasn't really one for talking about his feelings and his Mom was never one to push him for answers. As much as he loved his mom, he never really showed it, once he left home, they didn't see each other much, he was always busy with work or Alice and now Lauren and Grace and his mom would be traveling up and down the country somewhere, his mom was a University Lecture and would be up and down the country giving lectures at different universities most of the time.

"Can a Mother not miss her Kids?" she questioned smiling as Joey laughed slightly

"you know I didn't mean it like that, I meant we didn't know you were coming, you usually call" Joey was starting to get a little apprehensive now, it dawned on him he would have to ask his mom inside and then she would meet Lauren and then Grace and then there wold be the questions. It wasn't that he was ashamed of either of them, in fact it was quite the opposite and he was extremely proud of them, he was embarrassed oh himself that he'd been with this wonderful girl for nearly a year on and off and they had a beautiful daughter yet he had failed to inform his own mother. Deciding to bite the bullet he put his arm around his mother's shoulder "Well you coming in then? "

His mom smiled that warm loving smile he loved "I thought you'd never ask" he guided he mom into the living room, thankfully the house was quiet, Lauren must have got Grace to sleep as there was no Crying and Lauren wasn't in the lounge. He sighed a little as his mom sat down on the sofa.

"I'll put the kettle on" Joey left the room and went to the kitchen. Lauren was sitting reading a magazine at the table she turned and smiled at Joey but got a very forced smile back.

"What's going on? Your acting really shifty" she said shutting the magazine and turning to face him as he started making drinks.

"My Mom's here" Joey turned leaning back against the counter so he was face to face with Lauren.

"Joey! What's she doing here we said we would tell her at the weekend! Oh my god what we going to do, she's going to be so annoyed Joey, she doesn't even know about me, never mind the fact were cousins and have a child!" Joey stepped forward taking Laurens hands in his .

"I know babe, and I'm sorry she just turned up, I couldn't not invite her in it would have looked suspicious, She doesn't have to know not yet , not if you don't want ?" Joey looked at her as the kettle boiled and he poured two mugs.

"No, I think you should tell her, but just me for now, and the cousin part, see how she takes that first before breaking the Grace news on her" Lauren rubbed her hand over her head

"You sure babe?" Lauren nodded and smiled weakly at him, "She's going to want to meet you, y'know"

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and stay with Grace, just come get me if needs be ok ?" she kissed Joey on the lips and left the room.

"Babe?" Lauren turned back round to face him "I love you and so will my mom"

"Love you too" she continued up the stairs and mouthed good luck to him as he opend the door to the living room.

His mom was looking at the pictures on the fire place, there were some of him and Alice, some of them when they were younger and some of him and Lauren. "Mom?"

She turned to face him and smiled "Thanks son… so you live here on your own with Al then?" he smiled here comes the 20 questions.

"Not exactly, Al does live here but not on our own." He took a long sip of his drink evidently trying to bide his time why he thought how to phrase the next sentence.

"Oh right, another friend got a room then?" Joey shook his head "someone rent the room?" Again he shook his head. His mom had a confused look on her face and Joey smirked. "Who then?"

"My Girlfriend… Well partner" he took another long sip of his drink occasionally watching his mom expression change from confusion to surprise.

"You, have a girlfriend… and she lives here with you?" Joey nodded smiling. "Well, well haven't we grown up" he could tell his mom was happy for him, however she didn't know who this girl was, that would be the hard part.

"You must really like her Joe to move her in… you were always a love em and leave em type"

"Alright, thanks Mom" Joey shuddered slightly at the past version of himself; he hadn't as much as looked at another girl since he was with Lauren. "She's different, she's… she's Lauren, I Love her Mom, I really Love her"

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever you hear you say that, you hardly say it to me never mind a girl, that her in the pictures on there?" she indicated the mantle piece.

"Yes, this is the most recent one" Joey picked up the one image and passed it to his mom, it was taken not long after they found out Lauren was pregnant, Luckily Laurens stomach wasn't that obvious, well he didn't think so. His mom studied the image and a small frown took to her face and then a big smile.

"She's beautiful Joe, you look really happy son" she smiled handing the image back.

"Thanks, she is she's amazing, and we are really happy"

"Lauren you said she was called?" Joey nodded "What aren't you telling Me Joseph?" he saw his mom raise her eye brows and give him a stern look.

"Well the thing is mom her names Lauren Branning" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly hoping his mom would catch on.

"God, you haven't married her have you Joey?" His mom had her hand on her head, afraid the answer would be yes.

"No, Mom no… I want to, someday, but no it's more complicated than that" he sighed

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is going?"

"Because you probably won't" he took a deep breath in here goes, its all or nothing taking the plunge he just blurted it out "Me and Lauren are cousins- She's Derek's niece."

"Oh Joey" His mom shut her eyes tightly; he could almost see the thoughts processing through her head. She took his hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Does her family know?" Joey nodded.

"Yes, we knew when we met, we didn't exactly plan for this to happen, but it did, we tried to stop it and did for a months, but the connection got too strong and we couldn't deny it any longer, things just went from there."

"It's not exactly perfect is it Joey?"

"It is to me and Lo Mom, there's no one else I want to be with, we tried being apart and it nearly killed the both of us. We are really happy Mom and Laurens family are really supportive, so Is Al, she loves Lo like a sister, they get on so well. It's like she was made for me, like we are meant to be"

"You really love her don't you?" Joey nodded and his mom pulled him into a hug "Well am I going to meet this Girlfriend of yours?" as if on cue there was a gently tap at the door. Joey got up to and opened the door slightly. Lauren was standing there looking distressed and joey could see she had tears in her eyes. He closed the door behind him and could here Grace crying pretty harshly up stairs.

"Babe you alright?" Joey placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I've tried everything Joey, fed her changed her, winded her she's not hot she's not cold she's crying so much Joey I don't know what to do , she either wants that rabbit thing that's in there or she wants you".

Joey opened the living room door again and search for the comforter, finding it behind one of the cushions he left the room again closing the door. He pulled her close to his body; he hated seeing her like this.

"Hey, babies do cry sometimes babe, go back up and I'll be up as soon as I can alright?" she nodded and wiped her eyes as Joey placed a kiss on her forehead "That's my girl", he handed her the comforter and she fled back up the stairs.

"Everything alright son?" he sat back on the chair and watched his mom, he didn't know how long he could hold her off, "Was that Lauren you were talking to?" she looked at her son and give him a knowing look. "Joey, you have to let me meet her, she's part of your life now"

"You will meet her mom, just not now, we got some stuff going on" he hoped this would satisfy her but nope she wanted more.

"You've not upset her have you? Have you cheated on her?"

"Mom! Thanks for the faith and no its nothing like that." He could sense his mother wanted more but he would give in, now wasn't the time, she would probably flip, 19 year old girlfriend who just happens to be your cousin, and you have a baby with her, ye that's going to go down like a treat.

His mom went to speak again and the door opened , Lauren walked in completely ignoring the face his mom was there, their daughter wanted her dad, something Lauren knew and couldn't hold off much longer.

"I'm really sorry, but she won't settle Joey, she wants you" Lauren bounced a crying Grace as well as she could, but the little comfort she was able to give was soon reversed. She smiled sympathetically at Joey who took his daughter from her.

"What's all this fuss about ay gorgeous" Joey sat back on the chair gently rubbing Graces back, her cries had dulled slightly and were now just murmurs. Both Lauren and Joey noticed that with ever mood Grace wanted different people.

As soon as Lauren walked in Joey's mom recognised her from the pictures, the only difference was this girl in front of her looked only half the girl from the pictures, she was thinner, paler, and most noticeable she had a small rounded stomach. The remaining feature was the warm look on her face. Although she wasn't smiling it obvious to see how happy she was with Joey.

Lauren went to Leave again but Joey held onto her hand shifting on the chair to create space for her, he pulled Lauren to the chair "Stay" he whispered in her ear.

"Mom, this is Lauren, Lo this is My mom Julie" he looked over to his mom seeing her staring at Lauren and Grace.

"It's nice to meet you Julie" Lauren extended her hand and Julie shook it smiling "Joey and Al talk about you all the time so it's lovely to finally see you"

"Likewise, I would say I've heard about you too but my son seems to like to keep me in the dark, looks like you weren't the only surprise I was getting either" Julie looked a grace and then darted her eyes to Joey and Lauren. "I take it she's yours" Lauren looked at Joey and he could see the weakness in her eyes, the fear, and the image of the child like Lauren resurfacing.

"Yep all ours" Joey said lifting Grace to His shoulder; his mom shook her head slightly.

"This is not what I expected when I arrived here" there was slight laughter in her voice "What's her name?"

"Grace, she's two weeks old" Joey looked at his mom as he spoke, her hand had settled on her heart and tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lauren asked as Joey smiled across to her "she's your granddaughter as well as our daughter, we want you to be part of her life" his mom nodded and Lauren smiled taking Grace from Joey, she let out a murmur but didn't fully wake. Carefully Lauren rested Grace in Julie's arms.

"Hey little girl, Oh Joey she's perfect, she is beautiful Lauren." Julie squeezed Laurens hand and saw how happy she was she was excepting of her and Grace.

"You must be very Proud?"

"We are, I'm proud of Lo, she's gone through a lot to get to where we are now"

Julie gave a confused look to Lauren "I had a problem with alcohol before I was pregnant, it cause some damage and resulted in high blood pressure. The pregnancy made me really ill, I had a lot of sickness and bleeding, I developed placenta-previa and pre-Eclampsia. I want into labour a month early too, so all in all I had a rubbish 9 months" Lauren laughed "It was worth it though, we got this little beauty at the end."

"It must have been hard for you, I hope my son helped you" she stared at Joey.

"He did, he was my rock through it, and he's a credit to you." She gave a weak look at Joey and then back to Julie "I mean it I wouldn't be here without him, neither would Grace"

"Well thank you Lauren, it's nice to hear"

After another hour of talking and discussing the last year, Grace had woke again.

"Ohhh I think someone wants Mom or Dad" Julie went to hand her to Joey who had just walked back in with some more drinks.

"Oh, no, that's a Mom cry, she probably wants feeding" Joey smiled taking Grace and Calling Lauren "Babe, your needed"

"I can feed her if you like I don't mind" Julie asked but Joey laughed.

"Thanks mom, but this is a job only Lo can do, she breast feeds her" Lauren walked in and took Grace "See you in bit"

"It's alright Lauren you stay here sweetheart, I'm going to make a move, I'm booked into the B&B for the night, I'm meeting some old work friends this evening" She stood and gave Joey a hug "Look after them son"

Julie moved over to Lauren by the door and hugged her tightly she whispered into her ear "Thank you for making my son who he is today, he really love you Lauren" Lauren smiled and responded.

"Thank you for raising him the way you have" Joey watched the interaction and waved bye as his mother left. He walked back to the living room where Lauren was feeding Grace.

"What was all that about then?" joey sat running his finger through Laurens hair, her head falling to his shoulder as Grace continued to feed.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk" she smirked

"Right, so nothing to do with you loving me so much you had to thank my mom?"

"No, nothing at all"

**This story will be wrapping up soon :) is there anything you'd like to see ? xxx**


	18. The first dance

"Lo, how does this thing fit in here" Joey stood in the hall way attempting to fit the car seat into its fixtures on the pram. "I'm being serious babe it don't fit"

Lauren walked over laughing seeing him really frustrated, she passed Grace over to him and tapped him on the shoulder "Would help if it was the right way round babe" Lauren turned the car seat round and with on click it was in the fixtures. She let out a smug noise and swayed back to the kitchen giving Joey a pat on the back as she went.

"Now If You'd have just said which way round it went in the first place I would have done it" Joey fastened Grace in, watching as she wriggled her body getting comfortable- definitely a trait she had inherited from Lauren. Joey watch as Lauren walked back towards him throwing a few things into Grace's bag.

"I did tell you babe, you just wasn't paying much attention"

He frowned at her, he was pretty damn confident she hadn't told him "Alright then, when did you tell me?"

"This morning in the kitchen when I was feeding Grace, My exact words were, don't forget the seat faces you" once again Lauren had a smug look on her face and raised her eyebrow

"Oh, well that's your fault, should have told me when you weren't half naked in the kitchen" he laughed but received a slap across the arm.

"I was not half naked thank you very much Joseph, you couldn't see anything anyway Grace was in the way, so the blame lies with you… doesn't it Gracie ye… say Daddy should pay attention to Mummy because Mummy is always right aint she ye" the end of her sentence was in a tuneful voice and was aimed at Grace.

Lauren smiled brightly and stared at Joey as Grace let out a small chuckle it was the first time she had laughed, she'd smiled a few weeks ago but never a laugh. "Did you hear that, she was proper laughing" Joey stepped closer putting his arm around Lauren.

"Because she's a clever girl that's why… it's such a gorgeous sound" he kissed Laurens head and then proceeded to kiss grace earning a smile from her. "Come on then, let's get a move, half the day will be gone by the time we get there."

Arriving at the shopping centre an hour later they were ready for a day of normality. Grace was nearly 3 months old now and Lauren was finding it much easier to be confident with what she was doing. Joey had gone back to work a month ago, so Lauren had become pretty much independent. It was a rare opportunity for them to be together of a week end, most weekends Joey worked in the Club or they would visit their parents.

"I love this… Just being here without having to worry about anything to worry about" They walked arm in arm as Lauren pushed the pram through the crowds, joey shooting looks at anyone who got in the way.

"Me too babe, it's nice to finally get some time just the three off us, No Alice disturbing us, no parents"

"I was thinking…" Joey could see she was hesitating slightly with her next statement. They stopped in a small café so they could eat and Lauren could feed.

"Go on" Joey nudged her slightly "You can tell me Lo"

"Well it's not so much as telling you but asking really" she looked down at Grace who was more than happy feeding "What would you say if I said I wanted us to get a place of our own?"

Joey's eyes widened slightly and he leaned over across the table taking her free hand. "I would say, yes"

"Really?" her voice held a little more surprise than she intended it to "Sorry I didn't think you'd want to make that move yet".

"Lauren… I love you Babe, we've been together over a year now and we already have a baby and live together, I think it's right we have somewhere we call our own don't you?" Lauren nodded removing her hand from his so she could take a bite of food. Joey watched for a second before moving to sit next to her. His hand stopped hers so she could go back to fully supporting Grace against her chest.

"What are you doing?" she laughed slightly as joey held her fork up to her mouth

"Making sure you eat before it goes cold, because she's really hungry and you're not eating because your trying to juggle, now eat please" she smirked and then put her lips around the fork taking the food into her mouth.

"Hmmm" Lauren released a ground of pleasure as she swallowed the food

"Taste good babe?" Joey laughed as she nodded taking another mouthful from him.

Once she had swallowed she looked at him and kissed his lips "You take good care of me baby". She kissed him again and they were interrupted by someone coughing next to the table. Slightly embarrassed Lauren dropped her head to Joey's shoulder.

"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" the young waitress looked as embarrassed as Lauren.

"No Thank you we're good" Joey smiled at her and glanced at Lauren "Actually can we have some water please" she nodded an appeared a few seconds later placing the glass on the table "Cheers".

"What's that for you've got a drink" Lauren passed Grace to him and did the buttons on her top.

"Because It's getting a little too hot in here and if I don't have the water there will be a big show for everyone" Joey smiled into the glass as he took a long sip.

"aww someone a little bit frustrated ?" Joey almost choked on the drink as her felt her hand crawl up his thigh.

"Lauren!" Joey exclaimed shifting slightly. He groaned as she shimmied her body across his so she could get to the pushchair. "Babe, Stop it"

"Ops sorry" she giggled making sure she lingered on his lap slightly, "Come on Gracie; let's get the rest of this shopping done". Lauren started pushing the buggy from the café and notice Joey still sitting there staring at her. "Earth to Joey" he suddenly realised she was leaving and sprung to his feet.

"You are in such a cruel mood today" he whispered as they left through the door, his hand resting on her lower back.

"Me, you're the one who was feeding me and giving me those looks"

"Ok, well it's on both our parts" Joey looked at Lauren "What's say I pay Abi to have this little beauty tonight and we can have some Grown up time… Alice is staying at Mums?"

"I like your thinking Mr Branning, But I don't want grown up time I want fun, you may be getting on a bit but I'm not in my twenties yet"

"Alright cheeky, I'm not that old, I'm only 25 but I guess we could do fun… I'm sure I know something we could do that's fun"

"Hmm, bet you do, I hope it doesn't involve the TV" she smirked

"You know full well it don't involve the TV… could involve the sofa though" He winked at her, Lauren couldn't contain the blush that rose to her cheeks, it seemed her and Joey had a thing for Sofas. She'd actually worked out that it was Likely Grace was conceived at Dots on the sofa there.

The rest of the afternoon they spent in and out of shops, it had been a pretty successful day, most of their Christmas shopping was done and Joey had arranged for Abi to have Grace. Later that night Lauren had Just taken Grace to Abi and had arrived home seeing a note stuck to the hall mirror.

_Come to the kitchen … don't go anywhere else… Yet _

Lauren smiled and walked to the kitchen, she opened the door and saw two glasses of Cocktails, all done with little umbrellas and then there was a dish of fruit with melted chocolate to the side of it. She smiled and giggled as she read a second note.

_Enjoy the drink (no-alcohol involved) and the fruit bring them to the Lounge_

Once again she followed his instructions and took the stuff through to the lounge. She walked in and saw Joey standing there with an envelope and a small box.

"Now, you said you wanted fun so, this is just the start by the way" He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Thank you" she smiled to him tears in her eyes

"You've had it tough this last year Lo, you're not going to get to be a normal teenager anymore, this the least I can do"

He handed her the envelope "Now earlier when you said about a place of our own, I wasn't as shocked as you expected me to be because I'd already thought about it" he watched as Lauren opened the envelope … "It's the papers for the flat next to R&R"

"I don't understand" she looked at joey puzzled

"We move in after Christmas, My mom has brought this place, that way she's nearer and Alice don't have to move, we also have the money then off the sale of the house"

"But…" Lauren was speechless, Joey opened the box and revealed a Key.

"It was going to be part of your Christmas present but considering you kinda brought it up today" He was stopped talking by Lauren kissing him and flinging her arms around him. He spun her around and placed her feet back on the floor.

"You have no idea how much I love you Joey Branning" she said

"Believe me I think I do."

Lauren laughed as she pulled out of the hug and Joey switched some music on, the music was the song she and Joey had first properly kissed to – the shins simple song. She was surprised he'd remembered.

She ducked her head now laughing more than ever as Joey pulled her against his body and was moving her around the room in an awkwardly cute dance. She rested her head against him, Joey gently kissed the top of her head, and this was more perfect than ever.


	19. Normal

Last chapter of this and it is quite short :( hope it does the job thanks to everyone who's reviewed its really appreciated so thank you ! xxxx

"Don't be so nervous babe you'll be fine" Joey and Lauren sate in the all familiar waiting room, the bright white walls and the smells an unwelcome reminder of this place. Today was Laurens last check up, a year after Grace had been born; this was the final time she would have to attend if everything was as it should be.

"I can't help it Joey, what if it's got worse and not better, what if things haven't changed?" she looked up at Joey her eyes swimming with tears. She really could cope if they told her there was no improvement. Staring across at the information posters Lauren felt Joey's warm hand slip into hers and then bring it to his lips.

"You haven't drank for over a year- since you found out about Grace, you exercise, you take your medication, I'm sure you will have done amazing baby."

"Lauren Branning" the nurse stood waiting, holding the door open for Lauren. She turned and kissed Joey as her pushed the buggy with Grace in.

"How you feeling then Lauren?" the nurse fussed with some notes on her screen before looking back to Lauren.

"I feel fine, nothing out of the ordinary, just tired but who isn't when you have a lively 1 year old"

"That's very true, have you had any pain, headaches anything like that?" Lauren shook her head, "fantastic, ok then, we'll just take some bloods and run the general tests if that's ok?"

"Ye that's fine" Joey smiled at Lauren and again took her hand. The smallest gesture from Joey spoke a thousand words.

"That's all the bloods we need, I can send them to the lab and we can get you some scans done, just so we can see your liver." The nurse left the room for a while to send off Laurens bloods.

"I feel so sick… I hate these tests they make me panic" Lauren laughed nervously,

"I know they do babe but like the nurse said, she thinks you're doing really well." Joey turned his attention to the pushchair where Grace was now awake, "Oh looks like someone's awake… Hello sleepy"

Grace rubbed her eyes then stretched her arms out to Joey "Dada", her voice was still sleepy and Lauren smiled at her little girl.

"Still tired baby?" Grace stretched into Joeys hold as he lifted her from the pushchair. "I think Mommy needs to teach Daddy how to dress you properly ay? Look at you" Lauren glided her eyes over Grace to see she had odd socks on, leggings and a top that didn't match, she was surprised he'd even got that far in dressing her.

"Say no thanks Mommy, I like daddy to dress me" Grace let out a small murmur and shook her head curling tighter to Joey. "Too tired to care"

"Right Lauren that's the bloods sent off, Hiya Gracie" The nurse who was a regular in Graces Life tried to get her to smile.

"Say hi to Fran Grace" Lauren tried to encourage but failed as Grace covered her face in joeys shirt. "Someone is very grumpy because they just woke up" The nurse Laughed.

"If you want to lie on the bed for me Lauren and we can take a look" Lauren nodded and Lay on the bed, her heart was beating faster and faster as Fran started to scan across her side. Lauren watched as a frown took to her face and she stopped Scanning for a second staring at the screen which was out of Lauren and Joeys view.

"What is it?" her voice shaky trying to hold back the tears, Joey looked across to the nurse who smiled weakly at them both.

"Nothing to worry about Lauren, I just need to get the doctor to come and have a look… honestly don't worry its nothing".

As soon as Fran left the room Joey rushed over to her Placing Grace back in the pushchair as he did so. He gathered he in his arms "Hey babe, don't cry, she said it was nothing to worry about"

"Why would she need the doctor though if it was nothing?" Joey tucked some hair behind her ear and sighed as she wiped the tears from her face. The door opened and the doctor who Lauren had seen previously.

"Hello Lauren, Nice to see you… Let's take a look shall we" The doctor took the scanner and moved it back to where it had previously been. "I'd say you were Right Nurse Fran- good call" The doctor nodded towards Fran and then moved the scanner further over on Laurens stomach. Her face giving away little emotion, she turned to the monitor and pressed a few buttons before removing the scanner. "Well Lauren, Your liver is looking extremely healthy compared to the last scan of yours I saw, a lot less inflamed so well done"

Lauren let out a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor

"But there's something else… Your 3 months pregnant Lauren" Laurens eyes widened, she turned to look at Joey who was mirroring her exact expression. "That what Fran picked up on the monitor Lauren; she was picking up the baby." The doctor turned the screen round to face them and there it was as clear as day.

"Wow" was all Lauren could say.

"We'll leave you alone for a bit." Joey nodded as the medical staff left the room.

"God Lo" He smiled brightly "What we going to do?" he nudged Lauren

"We're going to have another baby Joey" she bit her lip nervously as she turned back to face him.

"I'm so happy you said that… this is amazing"

"this is it Joey us… a family of Four … How normal is that ay ?"


End file.
